night of  Bowling
by irshgirl
Summary: Finn and rachel plan a double date with tina and Artie but when the rest of the gleeks finds out,it turns into a night full of surprises and fun for all.
1. Chapter 1

,' "We should go inside, Finn,' murmured Rachel as she nestled closer to his chest, unmoving. They sat in his truck in the lot outside of McKinley High School.

" Ah, Rach, we've got like 10 minutes before first bell,' Finn moved his mouth persuasively over hers," that's plenty of time .."

The steering wheel cut into her side and Rachel moved, melding herself closer to him.

"I love you " breathed Finn, stroking her hair. He couldn't believe it'd been nearly a month already since they'd finally gotten together and life was pretty great.

"I love you too " whispered Rachel, resumed kissing her passionately.

There was a loud rap on the window startling them both apart , prompting Finn to bump his head and accidentally elbow his girlfriend in the eye . She let out a little cry.

Kronvosky 's face leered at them," Losers!"

A grape Slushie hit the windshield and Finn let out a curse. He would have thought the asshole would have let up after all this time but the bully still insisted on torturing Finn about glee and now Rachel. It was getting old and he knew how upset it made Rachel.

Finn rubbed the knot on his head and wondered if there was a different way of tackling the moron that would kill him and look accidental.

Rachel moaned and buried her face back in his chest" Ow, my eye"

Finn let go of his head, bringing his hand back down to pull his girlfriend back to examine her. "Sorry, Rach," Finn kissed her eyebrow," are you alright?'

Rachel nodded," It isn't bruised .Is it? I would hate for people to think you accosted me '

" I would never hit you," said Finn, automatically," or any girl"

"I know, Finn," Rachel pressed her lips softly to his,' I suppose this means that we should go inside. " She peered at herself in the mirror," I may need to find Kurt -he's bound to have a cover up stick to hide the red '

"But Rach, ten minutes " protested Finn, resting his head against the back of the seat but his girlfriend was already collecting her things and getting out of the truck.

Rachel tapped her foot impatiently,"Finn, you don't want to be tardy for class. That reflects badly on those scholarships you applied for and I know how important that is to you"

' I hate when your always right, Rach" grumbled Finn but climbed out of the truck.

He took her hand into his and they walked inside to face the new day.

"Your right plenty of times, Finn " smiled Rachel as they passed two jocks. Both waited, he cringed but they were bypassed-thank God, maybe the newness of them had worn off.

Kurt and Mercedes were drinking their coffees by the lockers as the couple joined them.

"Rachel, that outfit is hideous," spoke up Kurt of her choice of attire. It was a short lavender dress with tiny flowers all over it with a white tee beneath and pale pink ballet flats," I would have thought being with Finn would have improved your fashion sense "

"I like what she's wearing, Kurt " informed Finn, smiling down at her.

"That's because, my friend, " sighed Kurt," sadly, she has you whipped '

"It isn't whipped that Finn loves his girl," corrected Mercedes,' though I'll whip your ass, Finn, if you've been throwin her around. Rachel, what happened to your eye?'

"it was an accident ' defended Finn," Korosky interrupted us , Mercedes"

Rachel winced," Is it that hideous? It didn't look that bad in the truck mirror '

"Kurt, give me the concelear," ordered Mercedes as he slapped a shiny make-up bag in his friends hand ," come on, Rachel" She herded the diva into the girls restroom," I don't understand why you cant keep the basics with you, girl. I don't care if you only wear mascara and damn fruity lip-gloss for Finn….Tina and I talked to you about this "

Finn chuckled as the girls disappeared," Good thing Rach likes Mercedes or they'd be chick fighting for how she's talking to her '

" How you handling the backlash of dating Rachel?' asked Kurt, not unkindly.

" Kronsky and Enzio haven't let up any but I can deal," admitted Finn," for once in my life, I don't care what other people think. I'm really happy, Kurt "

"Glad to see that," said Kurt , honestly," you wouldn't happen to have a gay relative you could fix me up with?"

Finn scratched his eye, thoughtfully." Pete dresses pretty weird but I'm pretty sure he's straight," remarked Finn of his second cousin," Mom's always talking to my aunt about how he dates bimbos. Sorry, dude, cant help you there "

"Never mind,' dismissed Kurt,' I think I hear the ladies coming" As if on cue, Mercedes and Rachel reappeared, having repaired the redness around her eye as well as another coat of strawberry lip-gloss. "Thank you for your assistance,Mercedes,' Rachel grabbed Finn's hand," but we have to go or we'll be late to class, for sure '

Finn lifted a hand," See you guys later'

"Come on, Finn, we have 4 minutes " says a panicked Rachel, pulling his hand.

Lunch time found Artie and Tina sharing a table and a rather heated discussion involving their weekend plans. They had been dating each other technically going on near three weeks and his nobility was driving Tina nuts. Sure, the boy was getting more involved as far as the kissing with but it was other aspects of this new change in their relationship that he was having trouble adapting too. " It's not that big of a deal, T," stated Artie," its too much of a hassle for me to go shopping besides I hate it." he picked up her hand," Besides I didn't think you cared about my keen fashion sense, my rocker chic '

Tina sighed," You look cute no matter what you wear, Artie, but come on, I'm not saying that I want you to dress like Kurt or anything. I'm just saying we could go buy some tee shirt s to go with those jeans -you rocked that look when you guys did that mash-up'

"You want me to look normal " Artie's voice fell, worried.

Tina leaned over and kissed him, softly.' I think you'd be sexy shirtless with those suspenders, Artie. I don't want to change anything …tell me, you like that vest '

The shirtless comment had him coloring and instead of answering, Artie returned her kiss.' It's not one of my favorites, no " admitted Artie," but can we table this for later "

"Fine," She let it drop," shopping is out for our weekend date "

"We don't have to go out," offered Artie," I would understand if you'd want to go shopping with Mercedes and Kurt. We don't have to go out every Friday.."

" Friday is date night," declared Tina, firmly," and I want to be with you, Artie '

Before he could respond, Artie spotted Finn and Rachel and waved at them to join them.

"Hey, Artie, Tina," Finn held out the chair for Rachel as she sat," thanks for the seats'

" Do you two have any plans for tonight ?' asked Rachel as she handed Finn her sandwich. He passed her an apple," I understand the new romantic comedy is playing at the theatre -my Dads have simply been dying to go see it "

"We've seen a lot of movies," explained Tina," actually we were trying to decide what we wanted to do. Artie is against trying the mall with me…"

"I'm with you there , dude ' Finn and Artie exchanged high fives.

"Rachel and I are going bowling,' brought up Finn," you guys should join us '

Tina's eyes lit up at the prospect." You mean like a double date," questioned Tina, looking at Rachel," are you sure we wouldn't be intruding, Rachel?"

"Of course not, Tina," says Rachel, her smile genuine," Finn wouldn't have issued the invitation if we didn't want your company '

"I don't know," Artie had misgivings," I cant exactly, you know, bowl"

" You don't know that," cornered his girlfriend," you've never tried "

"You cannot be any worse than I am, Artie," contributed Rachel," and Finn has been working with me to improve my game but he still beats me"

"She sort of flings the ball" grinned Finn as Rachel elbowed him, playfully.

"I've gotten one strike" informed Rachel, thinking of their very first date.

"It was kind of a miracle," added Finn," but our first date doesn't count" He dropped a quick kiss on her lips," On her last ball, she nails every single pin"

"You only say that because of your guilt, Finn " chided Rachel, smartly.

"Probably," admitted Finn, honestly. Then to Artie," Its cute the way she bowls '

"The bowling alley does have a ramp," cajoled Tina, the idea perking her spirits up," come on, Artie, it sounds like a lot of fun. You'd still probably have the advantage the way you wheel that thing- and don't use it as an excuse . You dance in it'

"I think she's got you there, Artie " chuckled an amused Finn.

Artie's smile was rueful."If it means that much to you, Tina," conceded Artie," we 'll go bowling. Are you sure you guys don't mind us horning in on your date?"

" I've never been on a double date before," chirped Rachel," it'll be fun'

"Cool," said Artie," Tina and I are in"

"A night out on the town" exclaimed Tina, happily as she gave him a smacking kiss.

"Rach, come on," Finn glanced at the clock and pulled his girlfriend out of her seat," we've got like ,a whole ten minutes before class…"

"See you guys in glee " called out Rachel as her boyfriend pulled her away from the table and out of the cafeteria, passing Kurt and Mercedes on their way out.

"Where's the fire ?" inquired a curious Tina as the two took the vacated seats to join them.

Kurt took a sip of his Evian water." They make out in the auditorium" told Kurt

Tina, Mercedes,and Artie gaped at him.

"What," remarked a bored Kurt," Finn told me. Believe me when I say that now that those two are together, I have absolutely no desire to know all of the sordid details of their love life. "

"Why did Finn tell you then?" asked a suspicious Artie .

"I accidentally interrupted them," elaborated Kurt," it appears that now when they practice their duets together, they slide right into the making out part "

"Don't get your hopes up, T," Artie caught her hand," they still haven't got the ramp installed yet. We'd have to make out while I rolled us in…"

Her grin was mischievous," I'd jump you now if it wouldn't embarrass you to death'

She flicked his glasses and moved in for a kiss. It was sweet and fleeting.

Artie regained his composure though he did let out a breath, wishing they were alone.

"We don't want a show, Tina " scolded Mercedes," much as I know that you would jump Artie first chance you got., I think that's best done in private '

Tina blushed as pink as her favorite eyeshadow."Your just jealous , Mercedes'

Artie waved a hand in the air."Girls, I'm still sitting here " reminded Artie, evenly.

"Relax,Artie," spoke up Kurt ," we all know that Tina's usual shyness is right out the window when it comes to her wanting to jump your bones. We accept that '

Artie frowned as he tried to make sense of it." I don't know if I like that or not '

"Take it as a compliment ," informed Kurt ," we all share here, Artie "

"So, Friday," brought up Mercedes," you two got big plans for tonight?"

"Bowling with Finn and Rachel " chimed in Tina, excitedly.

"Seriously ?" repeated Mercedes,surprised," a bowling date. Your not lying?'

"They invited us to join them," added Artie," Rachel was actually ..nice about it '

" We don't always have to hang at the mall," an idea took hold in the fashionista and she nudged Kurt ," and bowling might be fun. I've got like twenty five bucks to my name this weekend and you know that wont cover the mall and dinner …"

"We did hit all the good sales last week," allowed Kurt," and my father wasn't exactly thrilled with my splurges at Macy's. The shoes are so passé but it might be a change of pace if we hung out with our friends "

"I think the alley has karaoke " teased Mercedes,knowing full well it did .

"Which would make it more than passable if we're belting out Beyonce " said Kurt

"Cool," said an energized Mercedes," I cant remember the last time I went bowling '

"Wasn't it like the sixth grade ?" added Tina, thinking back as well.

" Uh,guys," cut in Artie," I don't know if all of us is what Finn had in mind '

"Finn wont mind a bit," stated Kurt without a qualm," we're all friends here'

Later that afternoon, Kurt was answering a text from his girl Mercedes when Brittany ran over and gave him a hug." Kurt, you were right,' gushed a thrilled Brittany,' the mineral base doesn't rub off as easily as Lancôme does. Thanks for the tip"

"Sephora is the only organic make-up that holds up through our day here ' said Kurt

"Santana should have listened ," said Brittany, conversationally," her nose is shiny'

'I believe that ' replied Kurt ," always glad to be of service, Britt'

He scanned the hallway and found it to be safe ." So, what is the latest juice ?'

"Well, Santana is still pretending that she doesn't want Matt,' informed Brittany," I've never seen her act this stupid. I mean she was bitchy when she dated Puck but that's been like, months ago, so it doesn't even count. I told her I thought she was being stupid and unlike some of the guys she's dated, Matt is really nice "

"Old news," dismissed Kurt ," anything else within the last two hours ?'

"Oh," Brittany perked up as if suddenly remembering something," Kristie and E.J. are throwing a party out at the orchard tonight. Its causing all sorts of talk because of who she's invited- I'm surprised you haven't heard about it yet?"

Kurt rolled his eyes," I'm hardly popular, Britt, and I didn't get an invite "

"I heard she invited Finn and Rachel ," said Brittany ," and Puck and Quinn"

"Not happening," Kurt beat her to the punch," Finn and Rachel are going bowling. Double date with Tina and Artie- I heard it first hand, myself. Mercedes and I are joining them for the bowling and karaoke…"

" I didn't know that," replied Brittany," But I know Finn thanked her and said they'd try to come to the next one. Kristie was cool about it- I think she figured Rachel doesn't drink or something. I cant see Puck and Quinn going - I mean, she defiantly cant drink with the baby and all." She paused," Mike and I are going'

"Hey there, Kurt " addressed Mike Chang, slinging an arm around his girls shoulder.

"Mike," addressed Kurt ," just telling Britt here that those of us not invited to a night of free booze and casual sex will be hanging together at the bowling alley '

" Is it a glee thing ?' Mike wanted to know." Oooh," Brittany just made a connection," wait, you said karaoke, Kurt. I love to karaoke!"

"And enough fat and carbs fried in grease to make one gain five pounds " started Kurt, wistfully.

"Cheese fries are my favorite " added Brittany," even though its against Sue's policy about fried foods. She'll be coming back from Florida in like two weeks and then I wont be able to eat normal food again"

"We might stop by later," decided Mike, good naturally," come on, Britt. We'll catch you in glee, Hummel"

The football player and Cheerio walked towards their next class arm in arm.

Meanwhile upstairs , Matt Rutherford and Mercedes Jones shared the same bio class.

"Why cant we go back to dissecting frogs," grimaced Mercedes," I can handle a dead frog'She made a face ," Ew, pig babies "

"Embryos ," laughed Matt," and I'll do that part. You can do all our paperwork'

"Thanks , Matt," said Mercedes," but really I'm not squeamish. Seriously I'm even cool with bugs but in this case, I just feel sorry for the pig"

"That's cool, Mercedes," said Matt, arranging their scalpels," Santana is all girly with that kind of thing."

"Didn't think you were still dating her ?" inquired a curious wasn't like she and Santana were actually friends( more like glee mates) but she and Matt were.

She could never understand why a nice guy could like a bitchy Cheerio.

Right, it was a guy thing. Beautiful, bitchy cheerleader . Finn had been with Quinn till he wised up and she fit that bill Santana was in that same category- she'd exclude Brittany just for the reason that the girl was about as harmless as a fruit fly and made a point to make friends within glee. She and Kurt had argued the logic of this last week.

"So, you got big plans for tonight," cut in an interested Matt, testing the waters," you and Kurt hanging out at the mall tonight? That's usually what you guys do, right?'

Mercedes cell went off and she pulled it out. A text from Tina.

" Mostly," said a distracted Mercedes," except for the mall part. We're going to hang with most of glee tonight at the bowling alley. Finn's idea. ….you?"

Matt scratched his shaved head and thought back to History. Finn hadn't mentioned anything about hanging out-they'd mainly talked about the new football plays, the skin flick that was on last night, and the dude went on and on about Rachel.

"Don't know," shrugged Matt," there's that party out at the orchard tonight.

You hear about it?"

"Kristie's right," remarked Mercedes," big deal cause its hers and her new boys. Got the 911 from Kurt like four texts ago. We were all surprised she invited Finn since he's with Rachel and the rest of us in the wrungs of glee didn't get our invites "

' Kristie's cool," explained Matt," when she first moved here, Korosky made a really big play for her and Finn punched him. They've been friends ever since and since he's with Rachel these days, I doubt its an issue with her. She's civil with Quinn- "

"I heard they once had a bitchfest and Kristie beat her " added Mercedes, with a grin.

"Don't know about that," Matt continued since this conversation wasn't going in the direction he wanted. He forgot that the girl loved to talk" you could come"

"Right," chuckled an amused Mercedes, only half-listening as she answered Tina's text ," like I'd get a personal invite at this late hour. No thanks, I'll stick with bowling'

Matt frowned, confused. Didn't he just ask her ? "maybe I'll swing by the alley '

"Whatever," commented Mercedes, busily typing away," we'll all be there'

Maybe it was the Santana thing-had he answered her about that?

He couldn't remember-girls were weird about things like that.

Matt sighed and sent her what he considered one of his sexy smiles.

The girl was still texting.

Smooth, Rutherford," thought Matt to himself," real smooth'

By the time the end of the day rolled around, everyone always arrived in glee early to hang out before arrived. The fact that it was Friday night loomed on everyone's mind, after all ,once glee practice was over then it was officially the weekend.

Finn was behind the drums, Rachel sitting on his lap, as he tried to teach her to play.

She was all serious as he put his arms around her and showed her the correct way to hold the sticks. "I wanted to do this the first time we went bowling " said Finn

Rachel turned her head up at him," Put your arms around me'

" I resisted" said Finn, ruefully as he nuzzled her neck," but now I can hold you all I want '

The drums were forgotten as they exchanged a soft kiss. " Stop feeling guilty , Finn," chided Rachel," we're past all of that finally. Now what is the rhythm of this ?'

Finn shook his head and began to explain how he learned to play the drums.

Artie strummed a couple chords on his guitar and the couple tried to pick it up.

"How about this, Finn?' Artie began the opening rifts of a familiar song.

"Springsteen, cool," Finn loved the classics from the 80's," Rach, let me have those for a sec" His girlfriend recognized his excitement and the song," Have fun" She kissed his cheek, handed him the drumsticks, and slid from his lap to join the girls and Kurt as Finn and Artie broke into 'Glory Days'.

Brittany was busy trying to braid Santana's hair for her irritable best friend.

" Matt isn't dating anyone," informed Brittany," apologize to him"

"I don't do apologizes to guys," said a pissed off Santana," you know this. I get that your nuts for Mike and I'm glad for you, Britt, but give it a rest '

" Quinn is being nicer," said Brittany, softly," you might try it once in a while'

Santana glared at her ,' Quinn is hormonal , I 'm not. Matt isn't the end all of cool football players in this school and I can certainly do better "

Brittany let go of her friends hair."Now your just being plain mean about him"

"Your supposed to support me, Brittany,' retorted a hurt Santana," glee has made you like these freaks. What did I tell you about making friends with them? Not to do it'

" They are nice to me," said Brittany in her defense," even when I wasn't nice to them. Even Rachel and I have defaced her picture in the yearbook dozens of time, Tina helped me bring up my math grade to a C, and Kurt knows all the best make-up tips .."

Santana scrunched her face up in disgust."I get it, I get it," said the Cheerio," okay, change of subject. I am not talking about Matt again so you know"

" which is why we're sitting up front so he can see you when he comes in" pointed out Britt, knowing her friend well. She wasn't dumb, just a little slow.

That wasn't a bad thing, Finn could be slow too. It didn't mean a person wasn't smart.

"He isn't worth my time" sniffed Santana, airily.

"Because he isn't a jerk," Brittany was disappointed ," I know you, San. He hurt your feelings and when that happens you pick the guy- you could have made a sex play for Puck or that coy thing with Finn but you didn't. You like Matt and your very wrong "

"Brittany," Santana turned around in her chair," drop it. The party starts at eight and so does the free beer- E.J. also invited some of his college buddies from Dayton"

Brittany rolled her eyes." I'm happy with Mike"

"College guys," repeated Santana, more than a little irritated at her best friend," you need to test drive more than one guy. Quinn talked about this is Celibacy club"

"I remember," said Brittany, dully," but it didn't work out so well for her. Look, I know your looking forward to the party and all but Kurt and everyone is hanging out at the bowling alley tonight"

"The bowling alley," repeated the gorgeous Latina girl," have you finally lost your mind? This is the party, Britt. Why would you actually want to hang out with those losers?'

Mercedes overheard her and snapped," We prefer freaks and Brittany is a hell of a lot nicer than you are, Santana '

Santana scowled at the plus sized diva and pointedly ignored her as if she hadn't spoken.

"It's one thing if its for glee," stated the Cheerio," but Friday nights aren't "

Quinn was on hormonal overload and seemed to have no control over her emotions, her appetite, or the fact that she couldn't seem to stop crying. Glee wasn't any different for her except that she had to watch Finn and Rachel together."This isn't fair," sobbed Quinn, resting her head against Puck's shoulder," look..look at them? They are all…happy and in love. W..we don't look like that. You know we don't, Puck'

He patted her back and sighed, heavily." If you'd get your emotions under control, babe, I bet all of the guys in here would say that we seem pretty happy together "

She sniffed," Your just saying that to placate me, Puck. "

" I haven't ever lied to you, Quinn, and I'm not going to start now ," informed Puck, glaring at Mike who was watching them," we're not doing so bad together '

" No,' told Quinn,' do you still want me even if I'm fat?"

Panic welled in his gut." Your not fat, baby," Puck tried to soothe her ," your glowing."

Thank God, he'd watched that chick flick with his mom or he would have no clue about what to do here." What have I been telling you, Quinn? You are the hottest babe here and my baby mamma, that makes you doubly hot. Please, just stop crying '

She grabbed a fistful of his white tee shirt," I'm so sorry, Puck. Your so special and attentive to me and I act like a raging bitch'

"it's okay," Puck kissed her hair," I get why your bitchy '

She wiped at her eyes and sat up. It no longer bothered her that she had emotional break-downs in glee- it was probably the safest place for her to have them.

"It doesn't help that we got a pity invite to Kristie and E.j.'s party tonight ," admitted Quinn," I have never gotten a pity invite ever -that's for freaks like Rachel "

"It wasn't a pity invite," assured Puck, confident that he could fix this," Kristie knows that your with me and she's cool. I went out with her ….once"

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth," it was just a one time thing. You were still with Finn, I was in between Santana dumping me , no big deal"

Quinn reared back, blue eyes blazing." You slept with her. I should have known"

Puck raised his hands," I never said that, Quinn. It was a date. Dammit, chill"

She sent him an icy look that had always sent Finn reeling ." then you just go right onto Kristie's party all by yourself, Puck," informed Quinn, every word laced with ice," there is no way in hell that I am going with you so that I can watch you hit on the next girl that will give it up to you'

All eyes in the room were glued to the drama taking place in the center of the room.

"That boy got himself into another hot damn mess,' commented Mercedes," you'd think after a month Puck would learn a thing or two about Quinn'

"Puck is a dog in its basest form " agreed Kurt, solemnly.

"Dammit,Quinn," growled Puck, at a loss at what to do," we've had this fight like ,what, twenty times since we got together. Do you want me to repeat every time we fight that I only want you and I haven't even hit on another girl since you said you'd try with me.

Cut me some slack here for a change"

Quinn crossed her arms across her chest."I don't know," said Quinn, " I don't plan to feel this way. I don't care what you do, Puck, but I want our baby to know that its parents care about one another. I shouldn't have to contemplate what kind of life our daughter will have if her mother is reduced to spending Friday night alone while her father is off whoring around Lima "

"Harsh " commented Finn, under his breath. He tried not to pay too much attention to Quinn and Puck these days but sometimes it was kind of hard. He actually sort of felt almost bad for Puck because he'd been on the other side had no mercy when she was attacking. Thank God, Rachel wasn't psycho like that.

Rach could be highly emotional but nothing like his ex. Damn, he was really lucky in love with Rachel.

" Poor Puck," commiserated Artie," the guy isn't lying. I even actually overheard him turn down Rhonda yesterday…though you probably don't care "

"Not really, dude " answered Finn, honestly.

Finn wasn't touching that one. .

"We're not putting a show on for everyone in here, Quinn," Puck grabbed her wrist, lightly," and I'm not letting you use me as your punching bag because your on bitchy and weepy this week. We'll settle this outside, Quinn"

"Let go of me, Noah Puckerman " cried Quinn, settling down to a simmer.

Rachel couldn't stop herself from interceding though she was aware that Finn might not like what she was about to do." Noah, calm down," says Rachel, soothingly," Quinn is reacting to the hormonal imbalance of your pregnancy and I'm sure she doesn't realize that the gravity of her insults hurt your feelings especially since your doting on her '

"Shut up, Tubbers " cursed Quinn, blue eyes meeting her enemies brown eyes.

Finn was at his girlfriends side in an instant, placing a protective hand on Rachel's arm.

"Don't start with her, Quinn " warned Finn, quietly.

"I can handle this myself, Finn " assured Rachel, touched by his concern.

"stop being a damn white knight ,Finn," retorted Quinn," Berry can hold her own "

"All of you just mind your own damn business!" Puck told all of the glee club.

"Your in glee," pointed out Mercedes," your making it our business "

" See how much trouble one party can cause," chirped in Tina," I am glad we're going bowling . It might actually be the one time I'm glad we're not popular '

" Bowling is tame compared to this smack down " agreed Artie

"hey guys," Will walked into glee and hoped it wasn't going to be too insane to work," Quinn, Puck, take your seats please. '

Glaring daggers at them, Quinn moved away from Puck and sat beside a peeved Santana.

Puck plopped down on the other side of the risers beside Tina and Artie.

seemed to be in a good mood so they would have a 50/50 shot of guessing how could have contributed to this mood. Kurt was running the bets.

"Now I realize that its Friday and your all siked to begin your weekend," replied Will," but we've got a lot of work cut out for us. Lets run through the Eagles number first '


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Glee practice was over for the day, everyone seemed to divide into little groups to talk. Noticing that his girlfriend had cornered and was most likely giving their teacher a detailed analysis of some of her ideas , Finn decided he had time to go to his locker before she was finished. His teacher sent him a pained look as Rachel continued making elaborate hand gestures to go with her proposal, Finn shrugged and smiled.**

**He liked and he'd helped him loads of time but he should have figured it would be easier if he actually listened to Rachel's ideas( some of them were pretty good) rather than ignoring her. She loved glee and had its best interests at heart.**

**Puck hesitated, noting that his former best friend, seemed to be thinking hard about something. Well, they hadn't killed each other in two months, so what the hell.**

**Someone had to take a step and since he carried his share of the blame, Puck figured he might as well give it a shot. "Finn," Puck sucked it up and approached him," got a sec"**

**Finn turned slightly, acknowledging him. " Rachel is waiting for me '**

**Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes."so, what else is new " remarked the badass.**

" **Look, I'm good with us not talking," replied Finn," but I've moved past all this crap finally. I don't want to rehash it, dude. Say whatever it is you want to say..'**

"**I heard about this bowling alley thing you guys are doing tonight " said Puck**

**Man, this was weird and totally awkward.**

**Finn scrunched up his face, trying to remember if he'd mentioned the date in front of the was pretty sure that he hadn't. "Rachel and I are bowling tonight , yeah," answered Finn," we're doubling with Artie and Tina. Why do you care?**

**They still weren't friends but they could be civil to one another.**

"**What do you care about our date?" Finn fixed him with a look.**

"**I don't ," shrugged Puck, conversationally," so it isn't like a glee thing ?"**

"**Not really," told Finn," except the four of us are in glee "**

" **Wondered," replied Puck," cause I heard about it from Mike. I think he might have mentioned that he and Brittany were going to stop by after Kristie's party"**

" **I don't remember mentioning it to Mike ' said Finn," and we mostly talked in History"**

"**I got that Hummel mentioned karaoke or something to Brittany," went on Puck, figuring he couldn't back out now," sounded to me like glee hanging out or something "**

**Finn frowned," Not really the date we were planning. Why do you want to know?"**

**This was the hard part and they both understood that.**

" **I don't give a damn what you and Rachel do," retorted Puck," but you got a load of Quinn back there. The baby is doing a real number on Quinn lately…"**

**Finn managed a strangled laugh then stopped. " She's gone batty "**

**Puck smiled at this." You could say that ," continued Puck," she's all up and down from one day to the next. If she's not being Super Bitch, she's sad all of the time"**

"**Pregnancy hormones," muttered Finn, uncomfortably," she was crazy when her and I .."**

**He didn't need to finish that thought-they didn't need the reminder.**

"**It's probably ten times worse now that she's ballooned out ," said Puck," I know you don't give a shit one way or the other about Quinn but I do. I thought Kristie's party might cheer her up but I stepped in that one…"**

" **You and Kristie never did anything " blurted out Finn, remembering.**

**Crap, what was he doing? No need to drag old stuff up-even if it was sort of ironic that both of them were friends with the pretty cheerleader but only friends.**

**No chemistry . He shouldn't want to help the guy with Quinn, not after what went down.**

" **Quinn is super freaked if I even mention another girl ," said puck, smirking," if I thought it'd be worth it, I considered turning on the charm with Tina for fun"**

**He forgot that they weren't friends anymore and slipped into an easy conversation.**

**Nothing was easy though. He was with Quinn and Finn had Rachel.**

"**Artie might not be cool with that " commented Finn," Quinn would kill you"**

"**look," picked up Puck,getting back on track," we cant go to the party but I figured a night hanging out with everyone might cheer Quinn up " Finn was silent." Man, I don't want to step on your toes here and I don't want to fight. Quinn is my woman and I want to do whatever it takes to keep her happy….'**

**Finn was thoughtful." I don't want her attacking Rachel ' stated Finn, fiercely.**

' **I cant guarantee it but I'll keep her busy ," said Puck, surprised and okay with this truce between them," so, its cool. Me and Quinn stopping by ?'**

"**I guess," replied Finn," though you ought to know that Quinn doesn't really like to bowl.I mean, do whatever with her , that's your business "**

"**Spit it out, Hudson " ordered Puck, waiting .He knew that Quinn was high class, not middle-class /poor like the rest of them.**

"**She never liked to bowl," informed Finn, being cool," I mean, you know how I like to bowl. Rach and I bowl all the time but when I took Quinn there one time, when we were still together -she wouldn't bowl. She hated it and now she is pregnant and all.."**

**Puck considered all of this." She's with me now. Might be different '**

**Finn could only nod. Outside of the couples arguments in glee, he figured Puck and Quinn would know what worked for them as a couple. He never would have figured that Rachel would eat like a normal girl, since she was so tiny , and she didn't starve herself.**

**He thought that was pretty cool. " Whatever, dude. Your call , it's a free country '**

"**Cool " acknowledged Puck, considering offering a hand then thought too soon.**

"**Finn," Rachel stepped in the hall between eyes roamed to her tall boyfriend to the dark haired Jewish badass with concern," is everything all right out here?"**

**Finn caught her hand in his." It's cool, Rach," assured Finn," we were -talking '**

**Puck sent the brunette a sly look." save the lecture, Berry," told Puck," its cool"**

" **I hope so, Noah," says Rachel," it would be nice if your friendship with Finn could be salvaged after this mess. Its been a considerable amount of time has passed since then"**

"**Quinn still yapping with Kurt and Brittany ?" Puck cut her off before the lecture.**

"**Um, I believe I overheard her and Santana talking about going to Applebee's for salads , Noah," answered Rachel, " though in all honesty, I wasn't paying that much attention '**

"**She's still pissed at me ," remarked Puck, more to himself,' Applebee's, you said '**

"**I believe so but I cant be certain " says Rachel," I am sure Kurt or Mercedes would prove more useful than me. They hear just about everything in glee; its quite remarkable '**

"**No," realized Puck," its probably is Applebees. Santana better be buying the damn rabbit food cause Quinn cant afford to blow that much money when we got diapers and vitamins to buy. Girl needs more than lettuce for our daughter…"**

**Getting more worried than pissed, Puck didn't give them a backwards glance and left. **

"**That was strange " commented Finn, dropping a firm kiss on Rachel's lips.**

" **I think it is a step in the right direction, Finn," says Rachel, " it shows great maturity and understanding that you took the time and made the effort to listen to Noah. Even though you have yet to tell me the nature of this conversation, you must also consider how much courage was needed for Noah to even approach you'**

**He pulled her tight against his body and pressed his forehead into hers." You might not think so, Rach," admitted Finn," when I tell you that I think I sort of said it was okay if Puck wanted to bring Quinn by the bowling alley tonight'**

**Her lips pursed in a thin line." Quinn and I are civil to one another ' managed Rachel.**

**Crap, he knew he was going to screw was no way his ex could go a whole hour without being mean to Rachel. Damn, he was such a moron. He really needed to focus more on thinking instead of just blurting out whatever was in his head.**

"**I'm sorry," rambled Finn, " I didn't think. I'll just call Puck and say, I, uh changed my mind "**

"**Finn " Rachel took his face into her hands, brown locking with brown," you'll do no such thing. If we can be civil within glee, we can certainly be as much at an outing. They couldn't do anything anyway that would ruin our evening together "**

" **I don't know, Rach ' protested Finn, losing himself in her sexy eyes. **

"**And Tina is so excited that Artie agreed to do this," continued Rachel," and we are not going to spoil the evening for them. We just have to think positive here"**

"**I love you '**

**Her lips crashed into his as she lifted her toes off of the ground, her arms tight round his neck."I love you back'**

"**Come on,I have to get you home before your dads leave for their lawyer thing " He took her hand into his," they want to say goodbye to you and I really don't want them to hate me ,if we run into traffic or something '**

"**It's a seminar, Finn," laughed Rachel,' and my fathers adore you'**

'**Good, I want to keep it that way," replied Finn, dropping her hand so he could get the door for her ," especially when I corrupt their daughter '**

**Rachel gave him that look that was private and sexy as hell. " Hmmm, maybe I might want to corrupt you instead, Finn " Rachel lowered her voice, hinting.**

**He had to reign himself in before he embarrassed them was it possible that Rachel could be so sweet and be freakin smoking hot at the same time?**

' **Maybe we could both do the -corrupting " teased Finn, drawing her into another passionate kiss before they disappeared out of McKinley High School for the weekend.**

**Mercedes and Kurt watched the new couple with something akin to admiration and jealousy." They are so disgustingly happy together ," sighed Mercedes," I actually believe those two are going to make it as a though its only been two months '**

" **I thought he'd leave her the first week they got coupled Slushied or one of the jocks insinuated him wanting to get into her tiny skirt," Kurt flipped his bangs," I'm actually proud of Finn. Who knew that he was sincerely hopeless about our royal diva."**

"**We should have," acknowledged Mercedes," we helped get them here. "**

"**Now girl, we need to focus our energies on finding you a man " told Kurt, flatly.**

**Mercedes laughed at that." You suddenly turned straight overnight and forget to tell me about it, Kurt ?" questioned Mercedes, softly. Before they had found their niche with each other as best friends, she had imagined that she had romantic feelings for him.**

**He made her feel special, treated her right, and she had been so lonely.**

**It hadn't helped that Quinn and Santana had preyed on her insecurity and convinced her that it was had felt like such a fool when Kurt had confessed that he was gay.**

**It should have been awkward between them but it wasn't. They just clicked as best friends as if that's the way it was supposed to be all alone.**

**She was still longing for romance but felt hopeful now that Rachel was happily in love with Finn and that Tina and Artie were heading down that road( much slower than what she thought they should be but nobody asked her).**

"**Sorry to disappoint , honey, but no," said Kurt, flipping his bangs,"good things are starting to happen within glee. There is simply no reason why we shouldn't be able to board the romance train as well as any…"**

"**This is Lima," reminded Mercedes," we're not going to be on with the same boarding pass as Finn and Rachel or even Mike and Brittany"**

" **While its true that my irrational crush on one Finn Hudson ended very quickly upon his staunch defense of her horrid legwarmers," explained Kurt, " he deserves Rachel. However , I firmly believe that you and I will find somebody to love equally "**

**Mercedes could only gape at him," Your not really quoting our glee music now?"**

**Kurt could only lift his shoulders," Stranger things have happened in this school. Besides if I might point out something, my darling Mercedes, I am almost positive that I caught Matt staring at you during practice "**

" **Have you been sniffing your hairspray?" questioned Mercedes, unbelieving.**

"**I am being serious," informed Kurt ," it was subtle but Rutherford is smooth"**

"**Matt and I are pals," insisted Mercedes," he likes gorgeous, skinny girls "**

"**You have forgotten that he broke up with the Latina Goddess " reminded Kurt **

"**To which Santana is thoroughly pissed and your insane ,' Mercedes wouldn't give in to that idea. It was just too insane," if Matt is looking for a rebound it wouldn't be me "**

"**A rebound might be fun " joked Kurt, nudging his pretty friend in the ribs.**

**She smirked," Be serious, Kurt. This isn't funny and I am not going to let you get me worked up over a friend that hasn't so much as ever flirted with me. Now come on, we still have to decide what to wear for karaoke tonight "**

**She tucked her hand into his arm," I know your lonely too, Kurt. We'll be alright '**

**He gave her a small smile," Yes but not so desperate to cling to my ridiculous fantasy any longer. So, I was thinking that our night is right out of an eighties movie and my dad will be shocked and a bit overjoyed that I am spending the night actually bowling "**

**Mercedes laughed," Is your Dad still on that league ?"**

"**Every Thursday night," told Kurt," and remind me to bring the sanitizer'**

**Mike stared openly shocked at Matt, his best friend, since they'd been like first grade.**

"**You cannot be serious about this " started Mike," Santana will blow a gasket "**

" **Santana and I aren't together," explained Matt," her choice and mine. Its been three weeks and I am not just waiting around for her to dump on me then maybe decide that I'm who she wants back. Girls do this to confuse us-it's a fact '**

"**Finn did that at one point , dude " reminded Mike, trying to talk some sense into him.**

"**Finn thought he had a pregnant girlfriend on one hand and on the other he liked the most complicated, demanding Rachel," said Matt, expecting this argument," he figured it out. Have to hand it to the guy, Finn made the right choice with Rachel'**

**Mike groaned."this isn't about Finn's choices," continued Mike," we're talking about you. I know you still have feelings for Santana and you cant be making a play on Mercedes-she's a nice girl, you get this '**

"**I wasn't the big Lword with Santana," informed Matt," and I don't want to use the girl. I like Mercedes-she's got that sexy Jlo booty, a killer set of pipes, and she's got a big heart. A couple weeks ago I heard her threaten Artie because he,like took the light from Tina or some girl crap like that, and how hot is that !'**

"**Matt, just come to Kristie's party," Mike switched gears," I'm sure you could hook up with some Cheerio and get it out of your system. I don't think that your thinking straight or else you wouldn't be telling me you want to put the moves on Mercedes'**

**Brittany slid her arms around Mike's neck and listened in on their discussion.A small frown crossed her lips." Mercedes is a sweetheart," interjected Brittany, looking from her boyfriend to his best friend," why would you want to mislead my friend?"**

"**Did it ever occur to you that I might actually really like the girl?" growled a pissed Matt**

" **I sort of thought you still cared for Santana," brought up Brittany," even though she's treating you awful. I think if you just gave her some time, it might be different '**

"**She's not going to change, Britt,' said Matt," you know it and so do I"**

"**Santana dated you longer than anyone , Matt" stated Brittany," I know her. It means something but she's just not real sure about it and she doesn't like that "**

"**The girl cant get Puckerman out of her system ," said Matt, bitterly," even though he's falling for Quinn. I wont compete for whatever she's gotten into her head and I happen to really like Mercedes. Their isn't a crime in that-is there?"**

"**I've just got your back, pal " answered Mike, honestly.**

"**Mercedes is our friend, too," admitted Brittany," hit on her ,if you want. Mike and I cant stop you but try not to hurt her feelings. It was sad about her and Kurt …."**

"**Babe," Mike kissed her cheek," I think Kurt and Mercedes are cool these days '**

"**True but it wasn't fair," informed Brittany,honestly," that was my point, Mike "**

"**Thanks for the advice, guys," shrugged Matt," but I don't need it'**

**With a wave, Mike and Brittany left the near empty choir room and Matt.**

"**Matt," Will stacked a chair and approached the football player," you okay?"**

"**yeah, ," answered a confused Matt," I think I just got girl advice where the example was Finn 's sad drama with Rachel and possibly a warning from Brittany "**

**Will shook his head, not understanding. ' is there anything I can do to help?"**

**Matt shrugged." Thanks, ," told the footballer," but I got this one on my own '**


	3. Chapter 3

Huey Lewis was blasting out of the ancient jukebox in the corner of the bowling alley, claiming that he had to get back in time, and giving the place the nostalgia of the 1980's.

It was situated on the edge of Lima and was like most any bowling alley in rural America, a throwback to kinder times and it was reflected in its appearance. Small tables with the prequisite plastic chairs were situated near the lanes, enabling the bowlers to sit as well as eat if they chose, and there were just enough lanes to cover the bowling leagues and the random teenagers that didn't get invited to the cool parties in town.

The smell of cheese fries, greasy cheeseburgers, and pizza wafted in from the kitchen , with karaoke and bingo a feature that was held in the back room, while a small arcade was off to the side of the main lane. Barry, the owner , had invested in some games that he had picked up cheap at an auction in Dayton and they helped to bring in extra money.

He had purchased pinball, skeeball, Doom, and the Pac-man, a throwback from his days.

All of these things helped to contribute to keep his bowling alley hopping and to also stay open when all of the popular activity at the local mall could have easily contributed in making sure that he lost business.

Outside, Tina drove the Abrams van with a natural ease that always surprised the young man sitting beside her, and parked smoothly in the front, next to the chipped red pick-up truck that clearly belonged to Finn. Silence had fell between them in the short ten minute trip that it took from Artie's house to the alley.

"Are you planning on pouting the whole night, Artie," asked Tina, shutting off the van and tucking the key in her pocket," or are you just afraid to try something new?"

"I'm not pouting ," Artie was quick to speak up," I'm not five, Tee. "

"So, you changed your mind and decided to be mad at me instead " Tina's voice was soft.

He sighed, weary of hurting her feelings for the umpteenth time. "I am not mad at you," assured Artie, as uncertainty crept into his voice," the truth is that I'm not really sure about all of this. How…how exactly this bowling is going to work- I don't even know if I'll be able to lift the ball, let alone throw it "

Tina removed her seat belt and inched as close to him as the van would touched his bicep, felt the strength beneath his starched ,white button down shirt and understood about his flailing confidence. He rarely allowed himself the confidence, save for singing in glee, to push himself into trying new understood that( after all, it was hard to be shy when you wanted to fit in) and was nudging him right along with her.

"Your pretty strong, Artie," Tina's voice was soft," you've got muscles, I've seen years of working out in that chair has to be good for other things, too.'

"This is an example of what I worry about," told Artie," bowling is normal. Look at me, Tina, cause that is the one thing that I will never be "

Tina shook her head ,determined to get him to lighten up. " I see the dork that makes my legs tingle," teased Tina, enjoying watching her boyfriend color," and what will it hurt for us to experiment together? A double date with Finn and Rachel may trump the actual bowling part in itself, Artie. Who knows? If you still aren't comfortable after a bit, no big . "

" I know that your really excited about this," countered Artie," I just don't want to disappoint you, Tina, and I could very easily "

"I'm not asking you to climb a mountain," joked Tina," just try bowling. It wouldn't bother me if you decided you were more comfortable playing waiter, Artie '

"I'm kind of afraid " Artie's voice was low as he admitted his fear of the unknown.

Tina nodded," You want me to call them and cancel? I bet we could still catch Kurt and Mercedes before they get here…."

Artie let out a breath and decided that he wasn't a quitter. "No," said Artie," it's fine. Maybe Finn already has a plan for my bowling attempt, I mean, he knows I'm in the chair and all." He hoped that was the case because even without the chair, he didn't know if he was that brave to bowl. Holding Tina was one thing he had accomplished, sans his chair, but sports was an area he'd never even considered or wanted too.

" Stop worrying," teased Tina," your worse than a girl" She leaned across and kissed him, found her waist, placed a hand there, and because of the constraints of the special van, found that this was as close as they were getting but returned the kiss, deepening it to both their satisfaction. "Or we could just stay here and make-out "

"Tempting, Abrams," Tina dropped a kiss on his neck," but do you really want to have our night out started with us being lectured about being late by Rachel?"

Artie pulled a face," Unless the van got a flat tire on the way over here "

" Give it a chance, Artie," Tina dropped a too quick kiss on his mouth," come on, you did promise me. This night will be loads of fun!"

Meanwhile inside , Rachel and Finn were already occupying what they considered their table. It was fairly early and only a handful of regulars beside the couple were there.

Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap, his hand curved possessively around her waist.

" They aren't here yet," Finn nuzzled against her sweet smelling hair," see, we should have stayed in the truck and made out for a while "

"maybe," Rachel placed a gentle hand on his chest," but we needed to save a table '

" The place isn't exactly crowded,"Finn gestured with his free hand," maybe we should order pizza, you know, that way it will be done when they get here"

Food and sex went hand in hand as far as Finn was concerned. Not that he and Rachel had done it yet but he'd never gotten this much action in all of his life. What was really cool was that they loved each other( that was still totally amazing) and just being with her was great. He would never push her, he figured when she was ready, it'd happen and he wanted to make it special for her. He blew out a breath , felt Rachel brush a hand through his hair, and forced himself to calm down. Getting excited at a public place would be embarrassing but damn, just being near Rachel got him worked up.

" Ordering pizza when we clearly don't know Tina and Artie's preferences would be rude, Finn " chided Rachel," and I doubt Barry will be running out of pizza dough soon"

"Everybody likes pepperoni" insisted Finn, because it was what they always got.

"We are not being rude to our friends," says Rachel, lightly,' I am positive that they are merely running behind as I am sure they could hardly take Tina's car"

" Your probably right ," Finn crushed his lips to hers," I love you, Rach'

" Ooooo wow," sighed Tina, as she and Artie caught the last part of their interlude," I know we've seen them like dozens of time in glee but it is still totally romantic how a private guy like Finn is mush with Rachel"

Artie frowned, confused." It took Finn like months to tell her how he felt "

Tina ignored him, knowing it was clearly a guy thing. " Pu-leese, he was never that way with Quinn. He adores Rachel and its still extremely romantic "

She was crazy in love with Artie herself but knew that he was still leaps and bounds away from being ready to hear that from her. It didn't help that she still found the sight of Finn and Rachel to be quite romantic-she was a girl, she was entitled.

"Boys are slow " said Tina, with a knowing look that let him know he was included.

She bent and drew her lips across his and he responded in kind. Artie was still so insecure about their new relationship and she was seriously starting to follow Mercedes advice about the kissing part. Three weeks together and she would have thought he'd be putting the moves on her now that they were dating but unless they were alone, she was the instigator. It was amazing her head wasn't spinning round in circles!

She had a theory that Artie was just waiting for them to crash and burn.

"Didn't you two get enough of each other after glee ?' brought up Artie, with a grin.

Rachel blushed . Finn rested his chin against her shoulder and gave them a boyish smile.

" Not even close,' replied Finn, getting a kick out of the fact that his demanding, very vocal girlfriend could still blush prettily for him," about time you two got here. Were you two making out or what ? " Artie turned as red as Rachel had .

" I wanted to but we didn't want to be late " answered Tina as they joined the couple.

Finn chuckled," Cool but I'd better stop before Rach gets after me about private matters"

She playfully hit his arm," I am sure that Artie shares my belief that certain aspects of romantic relationships should be kept ,well, private "

Artie nodded." That's what I keep telling T but she insists on sharing with Mercedes "

Tina swatted him playfully." She is my best friend, Artie, you know that '

"Mercedes is going to kill me at the first sign that you and I have a fight " told Artie, empathetically. This was a fact; they all knew it.

" You wont fight with me, Artie," sighed Tina," I think your safe "

Finn and Rachel couldn't help but be amused by the quirky couple.

"So," cut in Finn, a wide smile across his face," who's hungry for pizza?"

Rachel smiled lovingly at him then turned to their two friends." Finn has been absolutely famished since we arrived here," explained Rachel," what do you like on your pie? Finn and I are partial to pepperoni but with the exceptions of olives of any sort which he doesn't care for and anchovies that I detest, we can order what you would like"

"I think they import the pepperoni from Michigan " Finn couldn't resist.

"Pepperoni and extra cheese is what we usually order " informed Tina, simply.

"Finn," spoke up Artie," I don't think Michigan is like the import capital of pepperoni. Italy, maybe but definatly not Michigan"

Rachel caught Artie's eye and sent him a little smile." He just says that to impress me, Artie," explained Rachel," a little reminder of our confusing first date that was a non-date in actuality. Finn was awkward and adorable and I am sure your sick of hearing about us…I just wanted to explain "

Artie took it good naturally. " Hmm, got that," commented Artie as Tina decided she would be more comfortable in his lap as well," except I understood from Finn that it wasn't supposed to be an actual date except that it really was so that made it your first actual date or something like that ' He was having trouble focusing with Tina dressed in the short, black jean miniskirt with the strategic slit in the side, the black and white v-neck hoodie and those sexy high black boots that she insisted on wearing.

Unsure of what to do with his hand, Artie dropped it on Tina's knee and left it there.

Rachel turned her brown eyes on Finn."You told Artie about that ?"

His hand lingered in her hair and his lips curved upwards, slightly." I was trying to figure out how to make you understand how I felt," shrugged Finn," Artie listened, Rach'

Her expression went all soft, " Oh Finn, you constantly surprise me "

He kissed her ,tenderly. " I try." Then he turned to the couple," Sorry about that, so, we were talking about pizza. Right? Cause I am starved and the crowd will be getting here soon…"

"Pepperoni and extra cheese is Tina's favorite " said Artie," I'll go order '

" Why don't we order a pitcher of coke, too " offered Tina, helpfully.

Finn met the Goth girls eyes."Cool, Tina," said Finn," you don't like diet ?"

This time, Artie chuckled and squeezed his girlfriends knee." Does Tina seem like the kind of girl that watches her weight, Finn," said Artie," I have seen this girl drink like 4 Mountain Dews over four pieces of pizza with breadsticks and dessert '

" Make me seem like a pig, Abrams " Tina curled herself against his chest, pretending to be annoyed . It was nice to see him act like a normal guy with Finn. It worried her sometimes at how reserved he could be-glee withstanding.

Artie kissed her nose and snorted, sending the jock into peels of laughter.

" Rach eats normal too," confided Finn," maybe like 2 pieces of the pizza but she doesn't starve herself. I never got that with the girls like Qui-that only eat lettuce and water '

" Ahem," Rachel cleared her throat," Tina and I are still in the room, boys "

"We didn't forget , Rachel " replied Artie, starting to enjoy himself.," guy talk'

Finn deposited Rachel back into a seat and went to call for their supper."Barry," called Finn," hey, we're ready to order. Two pepperoni with extra cheese and a couple of pitchers of Coke for our table. Can I get a couple boxes of Sour Patch Kids ?'

Barry, an aging man, with a beer gut and an easy smile lumbered out and tossed him the candy. "Hudson, I am not deaf," said Barry, good-naturally. He had went to school with Finn's mom, Carole, ages ago," I heard you and your friends yapping over here. Take your girlfriend some mints, boy, you know she don't like your faves"

Finn bounced on his toes," Mom said to tell you hey and all '

Barry filled a pitcher with the soft drink."Carole is a good lady," said Barry," she raised you good, Finn. Tell her she ought to come in on Wednesday and I'll buy her supper "

The smile slid from Finn's face as if registering the conversation for the first time."You want me to ask my mom to go on a date with you?" inquired Finn.

Barry shook his head," Uh, no, no, wouldn't do that. Your mom and I are pals is all"

Finn let out a sigh of relief, he knew his mom missed his dad really bad but she hadn't dated in forever. He didn't know how he'd feel if his mom dated Barry though; the guy was cool and all but not the guy he could imagine with his mom.

"Good," repeated Finn," here, I'll take our cups back with me '

"So by now, you all understand that this place holds a special place for us," Rachel was trying to make polite conversation," I don't believe I've ever heard Tina mention one particular special place that you two hold dear "

"We like the park," confided Tina," even though it isn't always the most private.'

"We spend a lot of time together at my house ' contributed Artie, wondering if he sounded childish. He just knew stuff like this was bound to come up.

Tina cocked her head at her boyfriend and squeezed his neck, were their friends; this was a new step for all of them. Being friends outside of glee club.

" He means his house is more private," baited Tina, unable to resist teasing him," he can paw me all he wants in his room because his folks trusts us'

Artie turned three shades of red which set Finn off laughing even knew there had to be more to his wheelchair bound pal than he let on." Cool, dude," Finn sat the glasses on the table, high-fived Artie, and slid in beside his own girlfriend,' it's the same way here. Mom really, really trusts Rachel so, she doesn't even check on us "

Artie regained his composure and let out his own chuckle." Mom and dad worship the ground that Tina walks on," added Artie, truthfully," they think she's this sweet girl, instead of this warped, sex starved girl that she is " Finn and Artie laughed harder.

"Sex starved ?' repeated Tina, blushing beside herself.

That was new- and very, very intriguing. Even in private, Artie hadn't made any bold moves( working penis comment including ) ; maybe she would have too,herself.

Rachel sighed, amused. "Its all perfectly normal that our teenaged males are hormonally charged when it comes to sex " commented the small brunette.

Tina chuckled, " This is an eye-opener for me-about my own guy"

"It is true that I have never noticed them interact this way in glee " added Rachel

" would probably cut them off " agreed Tina," though he's handling all of the drama and our new romances better than I figured he would "

" is quite good for him," says Rachel," it's so cute to watch them together "

"I'm just waiting for to ask her to help with glee " said Tina," though I really think she likes all of us as much as he does. "

" She has been very kind and helpful to Finn from the start to the end of the Puck/ Quinn/ baby ordeal " says Rachel, thoughtfully," and always has an open ear if he needs to confide in someone other than myself '

Tina giggled," I think Artie and I getting together freaked him out a little "

"No more than when Finn and I found each other " agreed Rachel, looking at the guys. She wasn't real clear on what they were talking about and she wasn't sure she wanted to know either; though she doubted it could hardly be anything lewd.

After all, Finn Hudson and Artie Abrams were two of the Good Guys.

"Uh, guys," Artie wiped his lenses on Tina's shirt to which she made a face at him for," before we start bowling , we should probably tell you something first "

"It's cool, " said Finn," Rach and I never would have guessed you and Tina liked kinky "

Tina gave him an irritated look," News to me, Finn," said Tina then to her boyfriend," Just what exactly is this kinky you've been telling Finn about ?"

Artie raised both of his hands in surrender," I never said that- Finn is joking!"

Rachel fixed Finn with a stern look," Finn, please tell me that was a really bad idea of a joke . Certainly you wouldn't jokingly be careless about their privacy, after some of the horrid slanders that you and I have had to endure from the lesser drones at school"

Finn was rueful," Right. Guess its not so funny now that I think about it," apologized Finn," Artie wouldn't disrespect you, Tina. It was just stupid guy talk that had nothing to do with your guys sex life or anything "

"Thanks," Tina didn't over think wanted to change the subject before her very old-fashioned boyfriend changed his whole mind about the date," um, what Artie started to say was that you might not be real happy with us. We mentioned to Mercedes and Kurt that we were coming here and they thought it sounded like fun"

"Actually they sort of invited themselves along " finished Artie, with a shrug.

" I would expect no less from those two ' commented Rachel, quietly.

" It's all cool," Finn chipped in, ruefully," at least, we'll have a lot of people here if things get out of hand or anything "

"Why would things get out of hand," questioned Artie," its bowling and hanging out '

"I kind of got roped into agreeing that it was okay," drawled out Finn, uncomfortably ," if Puck shows up with Quinn. I doubt they'll even show up …but there it is '

Artie and Tina shared a stunned look, glanced curiously at Rachel then at Finn.

" You and Puck actually…talked ?" inquired Artie, amazed.

" More or less," answered Finn, not wanting to look at that too closely. Rachel had spent like 5 minutes analyzing the damn conversation for him when he'd taken her home after school," its not a big deal. We're not friends again or nothing like that "

"Noah was expressing his concern for Quinn's well-being," interjected Rachel, ignoring Finn's glare," and her highly irrational mood swings as of late. Obviously he heard of our outing but didn't want to fight with Finn so he asked if it would be okay if he brought her by in the hopes of cheering her up a bit "

"Rach, drop it " Finn clenched his teeth together then shoved a candy in instead. If he was eating, he wouldn't think about strangling his pretty girlfriend .

" Despite his protests," Rachel only smiled sweetly at him," I think he's shown maturity in his answer. A month ago, he would have resorted to violence…"

"I still may " muttered Finn, not meaning it. He had moved past the hating them but could he ever forgive them? Was he that good of a guy in the first place? He didn't know.

"Wow,' commented Artie," that's pretty decent of you, considering "

" Puck s does seem to really look out for Quinn ' muttered Tina, very softly.

"We should bowl," interjected Finn, not really wanting to ruin his date with all this baby drama crap that he was done with," so, Artie, what do you say? We going to team up and show these girls how its done?"

" Or we could play couples," suggested Artie, nervously," maybe start off even '

"Naw, ' dismissed Finn," we can do that later. Lets do us against the girls …"

"Sure," hedged a reluctant Artie, glad he was wearing his new gloves,' uh, gotta be honest here, Finn. Not real sure if I can operate my chair and throw the ball at the same time-sort of like how I can play the guitar but it helps that T wheels me "

Finn frowned then grew thoughtful. " Not a problem," said the jock, automatically," why don't we go check out the lane and you can get a feel for whatever ball works best for you. You and I can figure out a strategy and leave Rach and Tina to talk or whatever '

He stood, brushed a kiss across Rachel's cheek and extended a hand to Tina."Artie and I gotta figure this out, Tina ' said Finn, as if it wasn't a huge deal.

It was and all four of them knew it; they were taking Artie out of his comfort zone.

" Have fun" Tina rose, pressed an encouraging kiss to her own boyfriends mouth and watched as he rolled out to join Finn in the lanes he had reserved for them.

"That's r..really nice of Finn," Tina sent Rachel a small, slightly nervous smile of her own," I'm crazy over Artie but he has more hang ups than I do '

" Artie is his friend," stated Rachel,knowingly," and Finn is quite smart at strategizing, which he has proven with his role in sports as well as him being my Co-Captain in , he absolutely knows bowling like the back of his hand '

"Artie was terrified about coming,' confessed Tina," truthfully, Rachel, I expected him to cancel our plans by the time we got to glee. He isn't the most adventurous…"

"But you are, Tina," prompted Rachel," despite your shyness '

" You guys are my friends," went on Tina," I don't want to be shy around you. I don't have to but Artie still expects all of us to just see his chair-he uses it '

Rachel bit her lip, because she could understand. She didn't like to show weakness , even if she was hurting. It was easier to keep it all in or it was until Finn came into her life.

"Even with you?" inquired Rachel, honestly interested.

They paused their conversation as Barry deposited the pitchers of soft drinks on their table then left. Tina poured drinks for them and then took a sip of her own.

" Somewhat," continued Tina," Artie is way slower than Finn. You know some of this already but it has taken us six months of repairing our friendship, my constant hitting on him, his damn stubborn old fashioned noble act for us to get to where we are now. I was shocked when he started talking about me and him in terms of our relationship with Finn-he barely does when Mercedes tries to interrogate him"

Rachel took a sip of her own drink."That might actually have more to do with Mercedes tact than Artie, Tina " reminded Rachel, not unkindly.

" Mercedes is super protective and she knows how I am about the boy ' told Tina

Rachel gave her a warm smile,' I think it is very sweet how endearing Artie is towards you, Tina. I can tell how much he genuinely cares about you '

Tina couldn't help but beam. " Good because he worries all of the guys at McKinley are suddenly going to want me " confided Tina with a amused half-smile.

" Finn thinks I'm going to be accosted by half the football team " shared Rachel

" they stress more than we ever could," noted Tina," don't they?'

They turned their attention to the young man in the wheelchair in khakis , a crisp ,white button down shirt, and red suspenders beside the tall, jock that was dressed casually in jeans and a brown sweater; a contrast in different but they were similar.

Artie rolled out onto the start of the lane, eyeing it, critically. Finn had broke it down as if he was leading them into a new number for glee or calling plays for football, all very confident. "This could be awkward " Artie glanced at his tall friend, with uncertainty.

"Tina is watching you " reminded Finn," it always helps me,dude, if I know Rachel is watching me. Figured it might be the same with you for Tina…"

"She thinks I could dance a jig if I tried ' laughed Artie, sending her a brilliant smile.

Finn chuckled," That's one of those Irish dances, right? That'd be fun to see"

Artie couldn't help but laugh in agreement at the absurdity of that happening!

Okay, this was just a challenge for him, that's all. He used to be all for them-when he was eight and still had mobility in his limbs. Hell, clothes shopping was hell on earth but he figured he'd eventually cave in to Tina's mischievous comments about his body.

" try this one " Finn held a blue ball out to him," or not. It's your call, Artie "

Finn was so easy going, Artie stole another glance at Tina, who was perched on the edge of her seat, looking anxious and watching him. He didn't want to let her down..

"Here goes nothing " breathed Artie, accepting the ball from his friend.

He grasped the arm of his chair, holding the ball aligning his chair( thank god, the ball was light. He didn't care if it was a kiddie ball ,just as long as he didn't make a complete fool out of himself) , closed his eyes, visualizing the lane, and with a swing, let it go.

Tina was out of her chair, running to stand behind him and pressed her face against his shoulder as they both watched the ball as if it were in slow motion.

It could have been; for it veered ever so slightly towards the gutter then miraculously, it straightened as if it was guided by an unseen force and took down two pins.

"Not bad," Finn was optimistic," maybe you could try throwing it a bit harder the next time"

Artie's face lit up in happiness and unabashed pleasure at his accomplishment.

"I…I ..actually did it? I bowled, me, bowled "

"Woo hoo, Artie," Tina swung around and began peppering his face with delighted kisses," I am so proud of you! Pretending to be chicken to sike me out, Abrams! Two pins is pretty pathetic but who cares when you are bowling, Artie!'

He laughed and yanked her onto his lap. He didn't care watched them, he wanted to share this victory with her. " Finn and I get a handicap though, T "

Tina laughed," Listen to you, Happy. Or should we call you Mr. Bowler ?'

"This isn't golf, Artie," chimed in Rachel, her tone meaning to be light," there simply isn't any handicap allowed in the game. We must abide by the rules"

"She's just pissed because she 's worried you and I will beat them " Finn flashed Rachel a half-smile, picked up the pink ball ( pink was her favorite color) and placed it in her hand," your up first, Rach"

Rachel lifted her head and sent him a slow smile."Is that a challenge, Finn?' taunted Rachel," because Tina and I will gladly accept it with relish"

"Mhm," grinned Finn," we'll wait and see first "

Rachel moved past him, deliberately brushing against him as she passed, took her stand behind the lane, put her fingers in the holes, and forgot about anything that could be bothering her, as she concentrated on knocking down those pins. It was all about letting go of the stress, relaxing, and just have fun-Finn was always reminding her this.

"Shoot the ball, Rachel " sang out Tina, unable to resist the pop culture reference.

Artie hung his head at the lameness of his girlfriend. It was bad enough had made them run through Grease duets and medleys for a month ;now Tina was practically singing from Grease 2. Fortunate for him, this was lost on Finn.

Tina vacated her perch by him and went to give her teammate support.

Rachel flung the ball and simply….waited and watched.

Tina closed her eyes and began chanting," Not a gutter ball, not a gutter ball"

BAM! Four pins went down.

"YES!" laughed a pleased Rachel," see, Finn, I am improving "

"That's great, Rach," Finn resisted the urge to hug her ," better than the last time'

"No fraternizing with the enemy, you two " Artie wagged a finger at them.

Tina high-fived the diva. " Now let's see if I can help us whip them," Tina found a glossy black ball and decided that matched her outfit," I used to be good at this when I was 12'

" Let's see what you got, Tina " called out Artie, rolling over to park beside Finn so that they could watch their respective couldn't wait to see his girl work.

Tina shot him an irrestible look, lunged as if she was about to perform the movement from their 'Somebody to Love' number, and the ball sailed .

Artie couldn't help but to admire her form in the sexy black skirt.

"This is like the best part," confided Finn,' they both look really hot in those little that I'm looking at Tina's butt- I wouldn't do that. Rachel's butt is like incredible…"

Artie wondered if he was going to be mortified all night with talk like this.

"Tina does have a, eh, really cute butt herself ' stammered Artie, before he realized he was speaking," she usually hides it in those baggy pants she lives in half the time'

"I think Rachel's skirts keep getting shorter or maybe they just look it ' said Finn

" You know," confided Artie, feeling more at ease," I personally thought the girls all looked the most beautiful when they wore those yellow dresses for their mash-up"

"Oh yeah ' agreed Finn, without question.

"STRIKE!"Tina did an exuberant happy dance and pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"Crap " commented Finn then to Tina," Ok, lucky strike"

Tina buffed her nails against her hoodie," I believe we are ahead now, boys'

"My turn' smirked Finn, confidence pouring from him.

"Oh Finn," Rachel batted her long lashes at him, instantly distracting her boyfriend," good luck!"

DAMN! That eye thing of hers was going to be the death of him one day!

"Show them how its done, Finn " encouraged Artie, " so we can smack them down'

Tina and Rachel slid their gazes towards him in female solidarity.

"Or we should just prove we're better and beat them " finished Artie, weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

Burt Hummel stared at the Visa bill in his hand with a look of shock, anger, and the usual trepidation that was included, knowing he would have to talk to his son again about his pricey shopping habits. God, he missed his wife! She would be much better at handling this sort of thing and damn, Kurt was so much like her ! Still, how many times did they have to have this talk about blowing money on clothes that cost more than their refrigerator in the kitchen? "Well, hell," Burt removed his worn ball cap, ran a hand through his thinning hair and bellowed upstairs, loudly," Kurt, get your butt down here!"

"I'm styling my hair, Dad ' called Kurt," just one minute'

" stop primping and get down here," tried Burt," if you ever want to see the light of day"

Sighing heavily, Kurt descended the stairs, dressed in what he considered his nod to the eighties; black skinny jeans, a white fitted shirt over a black jean jackets covered in zippers. "What is wrong ?' heaved Kurt," I started coffee as soon as I got home"

'What is this," Burt waved the bill at him," explain to me why you need -" He glanced down to read the statement," a Marc Jacobs for one-hundred fifty bucks?What the hell is that ? That's like two weeks of groceries for me and you"

Kurt winced." My new sweater," answered Kurt," the very posh looking blue one that I wore on Monday with the dark gray trousers" His dad looked clueless.

"It's designer," went on Kurt," very high end and on sale last week. It was too much of a steal to pass up on and it fits me stunningly…."

"On sale," said Burt, flaring up," for what, five percent ? "

" Twenty actually," Kurt said," Mercedes will be here soon, Dad. She will explain that it was imperative that I make such a purchase and I am sorry for not telling you "

Burt tossed the bill on the table and shook his head." Don't be bringing Mercedes into this," warned Burt," I know that girl had more sense than to spend that kind of and Ruby would kill her like I might kill you, Kurt '

"I am sorry," Kurt was chagrined," I will keep my shopping to eBay for a while"

"No bid wars " added Burt, knowing his son 's sense of money with fashion.

He nodded, slightly." And I'll help you out at the garage," finished Kurt, " until whenever you deem that you need or want my help"

"That'll do," agreed Burt, tabling it," so, you want to order some burgers and fries for supper unless you and Mercedes planning on eating out for under 20 bucks '

"That's all I have to my name," Mercedes had let herself in and followed the voices to the living room," Hi , how are you doing?"

Burt's face split into a grin at the pretty young woman."Mercedes," greeted Burt," save my sons hide. Last week, did you blow a couple hundred on anything high-end?'

Mercedes and Kurt shared a pained look as she tried to mask it. Did her Jlo kick ass heels count? She was hoping for an invite to a school dance in order to wear such glorious heels or an after party celebration for when they kicked butt at Regionals!

Kurt was shaking his head, vehememly. She tried to refrain from laughing.

" I wanted the Prada bag but if my father knew I was even looking at it ," Mercedes made a slicing gesture across her throat," besides Kels can get really good fakes "

"That's your older sister, right," recalled Burt," maybe she could get Kurt here some of those fake Jacobs sweaters that cost more than his whole room does, instead "

" I have excellent taste, Dad " informed Kurt ,jutting his chin out in defense.

"Sure, you do, son," replied Burt," and so does Mercedes here. We don't live on Dudley, Kurt, so, don't break the bank. " Okay, enough tough parent for one night.

Dudley Road was the richer ,more affluent side of the town-or where the Fabrays lived as well as a majority of the Cheerios parents and some of the football team.

"I understand completely," replied Kurt," I'll use an in-home facial this month instead '

Burt didn't say anything-used to his only kids way. Okay, his boy was gay and where he certainly wasn't ready for him to start talking about guys with him, he was used to the other things. His son was very particular of his products. Weird.

"So, what are you two doing tonight ?' questioned Burt, eager to switch topics.

"Sorry Dad ," allowed Kurt," but Mercedes and I will be indulging in greasiness and carbs that can only come from one place in this one cow town"

Burt could only stare blankly at them.

"I know your not eating at McDonalds" declared Burt, matter of flatly.

"We're hanging out at the bowling alley , Mr. Hummel " offered Mercedes

She was dressed for their theme night as well; she wore a short purple skirt paired with a red long tee that had vivid splashes of color in zigzag patterns across had blown her hair straight and wore a clunky pair of red plastic hoop and Kurt had agreed not to look as if they were matching each others outfit .

"Seriously, you kids are bowling," Burt repeated, excited at this prospect," your not pulling my leg here, Mercedes? Kurt, you trying to put one over on your old dad cause of this overpriced sweater thingy?"

"Why would we lie about bowling ?' said Mercedes, twisting her lips into a smile.

I swear, dad," replied Kurt," despite the lameness and absurdity of it, we are meeting some of our friends from glee out for a night of bowling and karaoke'

"Ignore him," Mercedes jabbed her best friend in the ribs," it will be fun. Besides Tina had to practically browbeat Wheels into this and I have to see them all couple like '

"They are a couple at school " pointed out Kurt, at the obviousness of this fact.

"Not the same," scolded Mercedes," besides it'll be wild. A real live double date with Finn and Rachel-that's one for the record books'

"Wait a sec," Burt searched his memory to put faces with the names. Kurt talked about glee all of the time," Tina-that's the shy girl, real pretty with the blue in her hair and the bright pink eye shadow. She's dating Nan and Bob's boy? I never knew they were going out with each other …" he looked at his son, accusingly," Rachel is the bossy diva that is the star of glee, right? Finn Hudson is the quarterback on the football team and the male I following all of this , Kids? So, your butting in on this ,what, double date?

"Dad," said Kurt," I honestly cannot believe that you would care about any of this'

'These kids are your friends," stated Burt,' of course, I care. What sort of parent would I be if I didn't know what was going on with his friends? A lousy one, that's what.'

'So, you'd be fine if I dated a foreign exchange student?' Kurt couldn't resist.

" Don't mess with me, Kurt,' chided Burt," you know I'm trying ." He paused to stare at the slight build of his son," You trying to tell me your interested in this dude?'

"Sadly enough, there isn't a guy " admitted Kurt, wishing for once that his father wasn't so comfortable with Mercedes because this was more a father/son moment.

'So are you two hanging out or spying on them?' inquired Burt , curiously.

"A little of both, Mr.H,' told Mercedes," Tina and Artie know that we're coming'

'You kids know I got some pull there with Barry," Burt puffed his chest a bit," I saved him some big money fixing up that clunker he calls a car. I've got like fifty or so free games there and as many free drinks as I can handle' He looked from his son to the best friend' By this,I mean, free soft drinks. No , you just tell Barry you're my kid and he'll set you up for the night'

'Thanks, dad,' Kurt took Mercedes arm and propelled her out the door," by now'

'Wait," Burt stopped them,' Mercedes, you look real pretty. Word of advice; you might want to bowl solo for a bit cause the boys are bound to think that you and my son are an item or something'

Mercedes turned three shades of red in mortification.

'No one will believe that," stated Mercedes," about me and Kurt. Trust me'

Kurt hung his head in despair because his Dad just didn't have a filter sometimes.

'Dear Lord, no. Simply no' muttered Kurt, catching Mercedes eyes.

'Lord knows your not that sensitive, Kurt," went on Burt on a roll now,' but sometimes you might fair to Mercedes. ….'

'Bye ' Kurt all but pushed Mercedes out of the door and shut it loudly behind them.

Once they were on the porch, Mercedes couldn't help the full belly laugh from escaping.

" Your Dad is hilarious,' said Mercedes,' I knew we never should have allowed our folks to become friends. He's probably been talking to my dad and this just gave him a reason to offer his wise advice is all. It's cool….its not like he was insulting me'

'No, dad means well," declared Kurt,' he just hasn't a clue what he's talking about'

'I am cool without a guy right now,' Mercedes linked her hand through his," and while I'm waiting for Will smith to dump jada, I've got you for company'

'You still lie," Kurt didn't miss a beat,' what happened to Denzel?"

' I changed my mind," stated Mercedes, tossing his hair ,' come on, lets get out of 's Friday night and everything is going to be all right'

Santana applied the burgundy lip-gloss , careful not to smudge, and then shook out her dark hair to fall freely around her shoulders in what she considered a provocative way.

It was just after eight o clock , music drifted through the orchard, and the party was barely had arrived early to scope out the scene, make nice with the hosts, and check out the availability of the guys. College guys so called her name.

Applebee's had been nice but Quinn just wasn't the same girl that she used to be since she was preggers. Santana had hoped that she could persuade the former head Cheerio to come to the party but no, that wasn't happening. No matter if Kristie was nice as pie to her, she had went out with Puck. Well, who hadn't gone out with the man whore?

It didn't seem to bother Quinn anymore about herself and the stud but the fact that somehow she believed Puck about the other cheerleader and himself having like zero sparks, only made Santana feel like spitting nails. Dammit to hell and back, it nearly sounded as if the great and perfect Queen of the Chastity Ball was falling for Puck!

It was disgusting! And if that thought didn't already make her ill, she had decided a little experiment during glee with this new side of Noah Puckerman to see if it was an act.

After all, she was the Queen of Hot Sextex .

No one ever turned down her spicy, sexy texts, least of all, Puck.

It had pissed her off that he'd merely glanced down at her text;

FUCK ME

She thought he'd jump at the initiation but nope, Santana had to actually watch as Puck read it, deleted it, and put his arms around Quinn. He rejected her !

It was humiliating ! To make it worse, all this stupid love crap was all over glee!

God, the one class she looks forward to ,where she can let off steam and have fun ! First it Was Hudson and Berry going all moony with each other( it still appalled her that a cutie like Finn could fall for a freak like Rachel when he had Quinn), then Mercedes had dropped the bomb about Puck and Quinn hooking up and making the baby ( NOT FINN) which only pissed her off even more and now there were apparently actual feelings involved with those two. Then the kicker- geeky Artie with shy girl Tina ! She didn't even begin to understand that hook-up and how would they hook up?

was just so damn calm about all of the drama and romances after Babygate.

Then Brittany had gone and betrayed her by staying with Mike Chang!

They were the GODDAMN CHEERIOS and they had their own freakin standards!

She let out a long breathe, noticed that Matt was standing over talking with Mike and E.J. , and still looked hot in jeans and black and white Abercrombie long sleeved shirt.

Ping. For a split second, looking at the shaved headed football player gave her pause.

It didn't make a different to her that they had been more or less going out through most of glee club-that was maybe three months ,give or take, when they actually joined and the actually date parted started. She wasn't a girl that dwelled on the importance of dates.

" If you keep looking angry, no one will talk to you ' said Brittany, tucking her own lip-gloss in the back pocket of her skinny jeans. Like most of the girls here, they both dressed in jeans and pretty camis; Britt wore black and white while Santana wore silver.

Since this wasn't a cheerleading thing, both wore their hair loose around their shoulders.

' I don't look mad," corrected Santana, plastering a smile on her face,' I feel sorry for Quinn…she ruined my supper with all her talk about real life crap that she and Puck are planning that concern their kid. Gag me" She made a face in utter disgust.

' It's , I don't know, kind of nice how their not giving the baby up now ' added Britt, earning her yet another evil glare from her best friend.

' Do we have to have another talk about how Glee is making you soft," brought up Santana," Sue will be coming back soon and if your not up to fighting shape, you'll be next on her list to kick out of the Cheerios, Britt'

'I know ," said Brittany, softly,' but I like glee. Their mostly my friends…now'

" That's half of the problem' uttered Santana,' I was shocked Matt showed his face'

' Why," Brittany was confused," Matt was invited. I told you he was going to show'

' I would have thought he wouldn't have wanted to witness me find a hot rebound ' shot back Santana, evilly," but its his own choice, I suppose'

' Wouldn't it be easier to just admit that he got to you ?" questioned Brittany, feeling as if her head was spinning or they were practicing for Hairography.

'OH God, Kurt was right," realized Brittany," it's not Matt that has got you all psycho never got over Puck even though you lied to Quinn about him. That's got to be it-tell me the truth and I promise you will feel better. You fell for Puck?"

' I DO NOT LOVE THAT LOSER,' stated Santana," Fabray can have him and the devil spawn that is his child'

'So your following in Quinn's footsteps," Kristie joined them," your pregnant ?"

She was a willowy young woman with a fall of blonde hair and a warm smile. Like most of the girls here, she was dressed casual in a pair of worn jeans and a burgundy cami.

' I don't follow anyone," retorted Santana with a sneer," hello Kristie '

Kristie chuckled and nodded at the bubbly blonde at the Latina's side." Santana," greeted Kristie," Brittany. You guys got here early-I don't think Dean and Jimmy will get here before nine since they were stopping for the hard liquor"

" The night is young " said Santana , glibly," I see you invited the hockey team'

" Actually I think it was more like I invited the football/basketball players and the rest of the jocks heard about it , you know how that goes'

'Well at least you had the good sense not to invite any of the freaks ' slipped Santana, perturbed.

" I did invite Finn but he and Rachel already had plans," continued Kristie, conversationally," and I don't expect Puckerman to show with Quinn either. I wouldn't necessarily call them freaks, Santana. I was actually really curious about laid back Finn Hudson with high strung Rachel Berry-Good God, it must be love '

' They are really happy together " commented Brittany,' Finn smiles a lot more with her'

'You seriously are talking about glee at your party?" questioned Santana,apalled

"true, Glee isn't my thing," said Kristie," but their not all that bad. Finn's a good guy and Artie Abrams saved my butt in Math last week since I forgot to actually study . Not that I'm wanting a Slushy facial or anything but I like to think I'm not as snobby as some'

If this was aimed at Santana, she only smiled and pretended not to hear her.

'That's what I keep trying to tell Santana," interjected Brittany, helpfully," okay, so Kurt and Rachel and practically everyone in glee are on the bottom of the social ladder but their still my friends. Kurt and Mercedes are up on all the latest fashion trends…"

" He was wearing a Dolce and Gabbanna raincoat the other day ' added Kristie

' Kurt is like an Ebay God," expressed Brittany, getting enthused," he finds the best buys'

Santana rolled her eyes upwards." I am not spending the rest of my night talking crap'

Kristie stopped her instantly," I was sorry to hear that Matt broke up with you'

' Matt didn't end it,' corrected Santan, getting pissed off yet again,' I did. That creep Jacob Ben-Israel wouldn't know the truth if you stuck it in his Jew fro'

Kristie's lips twisted ,humorlessly. She had fifth period with Matt and he did talk.

' Matt is a hell of a guy,' she couldn't resist,' a real cutie too'

'Your welcome to him' retorted Santana,' he's a little too tame for me'

' I'm more the loyal type,' said Kristie,dryly,' unlike some of the slut bunnies at McKinley'

Even Brittany understood that one and hastily took a quick drink of her beer.

Santana didn't even bother addressing her, just simply sauntered away, hips swaying in the tight jeans .She made sure that she walked past Matt , every move deliberate.

Eat that, Rutherford!

' How could I not see what a bitch she can be ?' inquired Matt to his best friend.

" You were sleeping with her," offered Mike, helpfully,' a lot'

" There is that," replied a torn Matt,' so its good that I didn't fall for her '

" You trying to convince me or yourself ?" Mike shot back at him. He just wished that one of them would decide one way or another ( keeping the peace in glee was becoming like a group challenge now that Babygate was officially over. He and Britt were seriously contemplating bringing in Kurt to intervene between Matt and Santana-an act of desperation, if there ever was one).

'Stop nagging me or I'll start calling you Kurt ' insulted Matt, without malice.

Mike flipped him the bird," Look I'd lay off you about this if you just man up and admit that Santana got to you. There's no shame in that…Hudson is like paving a new road for us guys since he fell for Rachel. Puckerman too-he's still a total badass but he's a real softie with Quinn and well, I gotta admit that Britt gets to me "

'You want us to be kicked out of this party?" retorted Matt, having second thoughts," Okay, Santana is ..she isn't the easy lay that everyone says she is "

Mike shot him a disbelieving look ; he had heard about Santana and sex.

Matt went on," I know this and maybe she's not as super confident as she thinks she is.I thought her and I actually were in a relationship but the joke was on me. Maybe I should just screw around with her and be happy that I'm getting some but I'm not that kind of guy. I wont let her walk all over me -that's why I don't want her back

Mike let it drop, knowing he'd pushed him to the brink. He felt sort of bad about that and he was damn lucky that Britt wasn't like that. She was hot and popular, bubbly, ditzy, and had a sweet side . She wasn't at all the dumb Cheerio everyone thought she was.

" So, Mercedes is defiantly hanging out at the bowling alley?' asked Matt for confirmation. He'd caught enough pieces of conversation in glee to figure it out.

' Don't be playing around with her,' warned Mike,' the girl don't deserve it'

'Mercedes is fine,' continued Matt,' and she isn't he type of girl that will be intimidated if Santana tries to get in her face or threaten her '

' You've never shown any interest in Mercedes Jones ever" emphasized Mike

' Like you haven't thought that Tina is cute ' said Matt, evenly.

Mike was quiet, knowing that he was had. " It's your funeral, Rutherford'

Santana had to force herself to keep walking past her ex-boyfriend and not do something freakish like fling herself in his arms and ask that he take her didn't do that!

That would show weakness and she didn't get soft all over a guy, any guy.

Still it did hurt her heart that Matt would chose a plus size over her size 2.

She barely tasted the beer that she was downing as she sidled up to E.J. and some of the fine looking football players that huddled together near the keg discussing girls, Coach Tanaka's rousing pep talks, and the latest in bullying tactics of the week.

" Hi ' Santana flashed them one of her mega-watt smiles and placed a hand on who ever was nearest, stroking his arm. The fact that it was her hostess's guy wasn't a bother.

' Anybody want to take a walk with me? Maybe have some fun…." She lowered her lashes and let that implication of her meaning set in with them.

Matt turned, the beer turning like acid in his mouth, disgusted and wounded.

So much for trying to give Santana the benefit .

" Bullshit " Kristie turned, fully intending to meet E.J.'s green eyes, and instead managed to witness the not so subtle finesse as Santana wrapped herself around him," Keep your filthy claws off of my man, you slut! I mean you, Santana Lopez!"

"Who are you calling a slut?" challenged Santana ,eager for a fight.

"Chick fight ' commented a hockey player named Jason .

"I can't watch!" Brittany turned and Mike was instantly there to hold her .

" I know, baby," Mike kissed her hair," you cant help her, Britt. She doesn't want it'

"I know, Mike,' Brittany buried her face in the curve of his neck,' God, this is going to be really painful for her. I don't think she's actually fought with anyone -with nails and punching-since she and Quinn got into it in 8th grade . ' She let out a long suffering sigh of the best friend," Santana is the one that should have to go to counseling with -not me. "

" Bleached blonde hooker " hissed Santana , fists clenched.

" You so -did not just call me that, you dirty whore !" Kristie advanced,taking a swing.

"This blows ' said Matt, unable to watch as Kristie took her down, easily. He waved at Mike and decided that this party hadn't been worth it and left the orchard.

" Santana is down ," told Mike," oh, but looks like she's trying to wrestle .Britt, say the word and I'll grab E.j. and try to separate them…'

" No, give them a few," predicted Brittany, knowingly,' She's been wanting to fight with someone since this Matt thing. Maybe Kristie will knock some sense in her since I haven't had any luck-besides we'd better stay until it's over. She hates to lose'


	5. Chapter 5

" Hello people," called out Mercedes as she and Kurt burst into the bowling alley," where is the party ?" The sounds of balls striking the pins mingled with the smell of fried food and the friends shared a familiar look. It was indeed as cheesy as it came.

"Over here !" hollered Tina, having heard Mercedes over the din of activity. She twisted in her seat and waved for them to join them and turned her gaze back to her boyfriend.

Artie spun his wheels a bit, more for fun than practicality, and found that he was really pretty psyched into this game. Who would have ever imagined?

"Okay, hot shot,' chuckled Finn, handing his friend the ball," Rach got lucky the last time but we got to get some pins here. I don't want the girls to gain any when Tina is up'

"Doing my best, Finn' Artie judged the weight of the ball in his hand with the distance from his chair and the lane. Slowly , he gauged the distance and let it go.

'Hot damn," Mercedes tossed her bag on the floor and nudged Tina," why the hell didn't you text us this ,girl? Artie is actually out there and he's bowling?"

Tina was beaming brightly from ear to ear.

"Artie is on fire !" enthused Tina, proudly.

"Four, yes!" Finn pumped a fist in the air , excitedly,' we still have the lead'

'Forgive me if I am wrong here," interrupted Kurt,' but four pins doesn't equal a strike, Tina. Strikes are what we can only hope for, correct?'

Tina hugged Mercedes exuberantly as she nodded at Kurt." Four pins is awesome, Kurt," explained Tina," Artie is getting better and better. Plus he loves it! Look at his face!"

Their eyes turned and caught sight of the way that Artie's eyes lit up behind his frames.

" What do you know," commented Kurt," I expected him to be sitting watching you'

Tina gave him a shove." This is like a sport or something to Artie. Be nice "

"Your loving this macho man side of Artie " chuckled Mercedes, pleased.

' Oh yeaaa" giggled Tina , her cheeks turning pink,' it's hot, Mercedes'

"Hey guys," Finn jogged over to greet them," its cool that you gave up your weekend shopping trip to hang out with us. Did you two get a load of Artie over there? We're this -close to taking out Tina and Rachel…"

"Ah, a little friendly competition ' said Kurt, rubbing his hands together.

"Finn is slightly overconfident ," Rachel moved to her boyfriends side," hello, Mercedes, you care to join Tina and I as we prepare to trounce the guys?'

"Damn straight, I would ' agreed Mercedes,' we girls got this covered'

"Kurt," asked Finn,' I know you generally side with the girls and Rachel did just ask you. But we'd be playing uneven teams and we'd like a shot this time around'

"Finn and I could really use the help" volunteered Artie, helpfully.

' I will make an exception to my rule ," agreed Kurt," as long as I don't break a nail'

Finn and Artie shared a grin and muttered," Whatever'

"Come on," Mercedes grabbed Kurt by the arm," we gotta pay for some ugly shoes and I am dying for a soda before we join you guys. '

" Hold the game for us " Kurt shook his arm loose and straightened his jacket.

"We'll take a break," told Artie, rolling over in the direction of Tina," no rush'

"Order another pizza," Finn called over his shoulder," if your hungry "

"How can you possibly be hungry after the six pieces you ate," teased Rachel, nudging his ribs ,gently,' we just ate a little over an hour ago, Finn'

" I'm a growing boy" commented Finn, wrapping his arms around her waist," and bowling always makes me hungry' He nuzzled her ear" You smell good, Rach"

" So do you" Rachel turned and pressed a light kiss against his neck.

Tina sighed happily at what was apparently Rachel and Finn's cuddling. She couldn't help it-they were just so cute together! She hoped she and Artie were like that.

"Hey," Artie reached out and gave her a slight tug," come here, Tee'

Tina scooted further so that she could peer into those oh so innocent eyes that looked anything but right now." What is it,Artie Bad Ass Bowler?"

"This " Artie covered her mouth with his, kissing her ever so smiled into the kiss and took it deeper. She lifted her gaze, slid the glasses off of his face,and placed them on his lap so that she could lean forward and kiss him with abandon.

Wow! He hadn't exactly kissed her back like this before!

Finn let out a whoop and led the other bowlers into applauding the couple.

Tina colored and buried her face in the curve of Artie's neck and felt his hand graze her back. If he kept this up, they were trying something new every Friday or she'd just buy them a bowling pass for the year. " It's my sexy girlfriend all that applause is for, Tina," replied Artie, his voice husky," and they wish it was them with you. Not me'

His voice was light but he meant every word of it.

She lifted her head and returned his glasses to his face. " What has gotten into you?"

"Trying new things aren't so bad " commented Artie, feeling on top of the world.

" We should try….more " Tina lingered over his lips," I am crazy about you, Artie"

He stroked that sexy strand of blue," You are incredible, Tee"

Rachel sighed and rested her head against Finn's chest." They are so sweet together "

Finn kissed the top of her hair." Rachel Berry, the romantic," chuckled Finn, amazed by his petite girlfriend,' I should have known'

Oblivious to the romantic moments of their friends,Kurt was faced with the reality of the hideous bowling shoes and the freshman that was behind the counter.

"These aren't acceptable," said Kurt with barely touched the cracked tan and burgundy of the shoes," do you have anything new and in black?'

" Aren't you the gay dork in glee?" asked the freshman, ignoring his question.

" I go by Kurt Hummel, soprano in glee, to be exact," answered Kurt, mildly annoyed," now that you know that, about these shoes. These will clash horribly with this ensemble and even your pea brained mind should be able to find me a pair in black'

The freshman shook his head," I only have black in size 11 and 13"

"Damn my tiny feet " cursed Kurt, inwardly.

Mercedes picked up the shoes and put them in her friends arms." Shut up," said Mercedes,dragging him to the counter ," you promised me this would be fun. Give it a chance now that we're here and stop your bitching and moaning '

' I was pouting," pointed out Kurt," you bitch, Rachel berates, Finn whines.."

Mercedes slapped his hand," I am serious, Kurt. I will kill you and I'll have help if you try and ruin this night for the four of them' She nodded towards the two couples.

"Oh calm down, Beyonce," dismissed Kurt with a long-suffering sigh," you know how I feel when my shoes aren't coordinated with my outfit. It throws me off!"

"Get a grip " told Mercedes then turned to Barry," I need a Pepsi and a diet."

"Better get us a couple of pitchers for the table," added Kurt," and a cheese pizza.'

" You kids with Finn Hudson and his girl?' questioned Barry, filling their cups.

" We are," answered Kurt," oh, and if you could put our drinks and our games on my fathers credit we would appreciate it. It's Burt Hummel'

Barry leaned against the counter and eyed the small young man with the rosy cheeks.

"Your Burt's boy," asked Barry, conversationally," the kicker for McKinley ?"

Kurt buffed his nails in surprise." I am," said Kurt," dad mentioned me'

"Good to meet you finally," replied Barry," Burt's been bragging about his son for ages. '

A wide smile of pleasure couldn't help but to cross Kurt's face. He knew his dad was pretty great but it was nice to hear that he wasn't ashamed of who his son is. He knew , he should have known because dad had told him but this was almost better.

"Thanks ' managed Kurt, finally,' we'll be over by the lanes at the end '

"have fun,' encouraged Barry," I'll bring your pizza out when its done'

Mercedes and Kurt rejoined their friends and took seats as they changed their shoes.

They were just in time to witness Finn get a strike. Artie cheered loudly , Tina booed in protest, and they all watched as Finn scooped up Rachel for another victory kiss.

"Hey, cut that out," bellowed Mercedes," distracting and fraternizing with the enemy isn't , get your butt over to the girls side and leave Hudson alone'

Rachel fluttered her eyelashes at Finn and walked back over to sit by Tina.

"Mercedes," groaned Finn," your killing me! Rach is my luck!"

"Suck it up," retorted Mercedes," we're competing here. It is on.." She turned her gaze towards Tina," Don't be trying that on Wheels either, Miss Tina"

Tina pretended to pout,' Maybe we ought to play couples'

"That wouldn't include bowling ' commented Kurt, without malice.

He sighed," Maybe we should pretend we're part of a couple..for fun"

Mercedes fixed him with a disappointed look," Do you want to make me cry?'

"No, we did agree to schedule in depression for next week," sighed Kurt, dramatically," maybe what I need to do is pencil in my torrid affair with a hot lifeguard during our spring break in Florida"

" Your hallucinating now," informed Mercedes," our folks are not going to let us go to Florida for spring break. We'll be lucky to get to go to Cincinnati "

"If there is one thing that I have learned from teen shows ," Kurt placed a hand on his hip," there is always a way. Trust me, I will find it"

Mercedes snorted 'There's only a way if your dad is Sandy Cohen or if you live in Beverly Hills 90210. This is still Ohio, Kurt '

"I know where we live" commented Kurt' and I am trying to find a way to make it a glee trip" Mercedes shook her head at him," Just bowl, Kurt '

Kurt aligned himself with the guys.' Finn," questioned Kurt," are we allowed to rehearse first? I can barely remember the last time I actually bowled..'

Finn frowned, uncertain. Oh right, practice. Kurt treated everything like rehearsal.

" Sure, Kurt," answered Finn," take some practice shots. Need any pointers?'

" Finn is a really good bowler ' contributed Artie," he explained the finer points'

Kurt surveyed the balls and found a white and black marbleized ball that wasn't too heavy for him to lift. He once more examined his nails and hoped he wouldn't ruin them.

" There aren't germs in the balls,' says Rachel, aiming this at her boyfriend.

"Smart ass " hissed Finn, crossing the sidelines to tickle his girlfriend.

"Do I have to separate you two?' interceded Mercedes in her best imitation.

"Yes, " laughed Finn and sent Rachel back to the girls side.

Mercedes pretended exasperation and they all cracked up at that. They all thought that their glee teacher was the best but he was always exasperated every other day!

" Go Kurt," she yelled ," this isn't an audition for Wicked ! Do you want me to show you how its done or what?'

"My dad breathes this place," said Kurt,' and I am a Hummel'

Kurt picked up the ball, a perfect match to his look( despite the shoes) , and centered himself. His dad was big on being centered or at least that was the main part that he remembered when his dad gave him the play by play of bowling night.

"Kurt,' yelled Artie," come on!'

Kurt gently sent the ball rolling nice and easy down the lane, taking six.

"I smell victory ' teased Artie, flashing Tina a cocky smile .

Kurt dusted off his hands and bowed before his friends.' That would be the Hummel magic touch, ladies ' He accepted his fellow teammates high-fives.

He took a seat beside Rachel."Please tell me you have antibacterial gel"

" I do," Rachel opened her small black purse and handed him the tiny bottle," Finn laughs at me for this. I love bowling but I just know they don't steam those balls'

"Thank God for Bath and Body Works " commented Kurt, noting that the gel was Country Apple. Not his preferred scent but it was Rachel's and it would do.

"My turn," Mercedes found a tired looking bright orange ball and decided she could handle it," and before Finn trips over his bowling ego, you should know something'

"I don't have a bowling ego," objected Finn, looking exquisitely at Rachel,' do I?'

Rachel giggled ," Maybe a little one, Finn. Watch Mercedes now!"

"What is it that we should know?" spoke up Artie, more than a little curious.

" My Mama whooped Kurt's Dad ass in the league last month," informed the diva as she gave them one of her fiercest looks," I take after my Mama '

"Go Mercedes !" chorused Tina and Rachel in unison.

With a flip of her sleek dark hair, Mercedes let the ball go and WHAM!

STRIKE ! " The girls take the lead back from the boys!"


	6. Chapter 6

Outside the bowling alley, Puck and Quinn were having their own moment.

She nestled her cheek against his chest and reveled in this newfound closeness that had always existed between them and was wonderful that they were together finally.

" I am so sorry, Noah," Quinn's voice cracked, slightly,"for how emotional I've been and for the terrible things that I've said to it. I never meant half of them" She managed a weak laugh," I hate being so out of control ,like this."

" I just blame it on the whacked out pregnancy hormones,babe," Puck drew her in for a rather intense kiss," sure, you've managed to piss me off a lot this week but you haven't left me " She elbowed him." Dammit, Quinn! Enough with the hitting me,Already !"

" I am not going to leave you " assured Quinn, pressing his hand against her abdomen.

She had just recently come to understand that his sensitivity stemmed from his dad leaving him and it had been easier for Puck to hide behind his bad-assness.

" Looks like that's Kurt's SUV , Artie's mom's van, and Finn's truck," pointed out Puck," are you sure your up for a night of lameness with them?"

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip.' Just hanging out sounds like a lot of fun," admitted the pregnant ex-Cheerio," but are you sure it's alright? It isn't as if we were invited '

" It's cool," brought up Puck,stroking her blonde curls,' Finn was okay with it'

Quinn sat up and stared at him." You spoke with Finn? Puck, how could you not tell me this ? When exactly did this conversation take place?'

He rolled his eyes and wished he'd kept his mouth shut." It was after glee,' told Puck," look, I didn't mention it cause I know how upset and all you still feel over lying to him. I didn't even know if he'd talk to me-usually he gives me the death stares'

Quinn gripped his wrist," Does he forgive us?'

" Babe, wasn't that type of conversation," explained Puck,' I overheard some of the guys talking about this and thought it might cheer you up. I didn't want to step on Finn's toes or anything so I ran it by him-me bringing you here tonight'

' Finn said it was fine ?' questioned Quinn, hoping they were finally moving past it all.

The stress was just too much for her these days and she had so many regrets .

' He doesn't want you messing with Rachel ," shrugged Puck, nonchalantly,' but he was cool with it. Its not like we're fast friends again or anything…'

Puck leaned forward and lingered over his lips. Finn had his girl and Quinn belonged with him. " You don't have to bowl if you don't want to, Quinn '

' I have no intention of bowling but it'll be nice to visit with everyone' said Quinn

' For the record, I haven't bowled in ages,' confessed Puck,' this was always Finn's distress place. Not mine so if I suck, I suck'

Quinn laughed," But I get to watch you from behind, Noah. So, I win then…"

He chuckled and suddenly felt -something pushing against his hand and looked at her in awe and confirmation."is she …she's kicking ? That's what that was, right?'

' Our daughter recognizes her parents voices " beamed Quinn, getting used to thinking that. Once she'd gotten past her initial fears and Noah had stepped up, she had came to the realization that she could never give her up. She already loved her.

How she and Puck were going to raise a baby while in high school-well, they were still figuring that out but right now, they were together and happy.

" Hot damn," exclaimed an excited Puck,' lets go tell the others!"

If he was acting like a wuss, he didn't care-that was his kid and his woman.

Quinn chuckled,' I don't know if they'll be as thrilled as we are, Puck'

"Sure, they will' Puck led her into the noisy bowling alley and followed the sounds of their friends on lanes 11 and 12. Finn was predictable, if anything else.

Matt and Kurt appeared to be having a bowling off competition , which was just plain weird. ' I don't care how many fancy moves you do, Kurt," said Matt from the lane,' I'm still going to kick your ass with my strikes. Hudson isn't the only bowler here "

Kurt struck a pose."I am not intimidated by you sports jocks,' informed Kurt, lifting his nose into the air,' in case you have forgotten, I am the esteemed kicker '

Matt rolled his eyes." Which has not a damn thing to do with whether you can throw the damn ball and hit anything " retorted Matt, looking at Mercedes in question.

She chuckled," Kurt, just bowl. Stop trying to psyche Matt out !"

"Traitor," Kurt flipped his hair and caught sight of Puck and Quinn,' hello Q and Puck'

Tina and Rachel turned and smiled at the couple, gesturing for them to join Barry didn't believe in bolting anything down so they were able to move the other small table and the rest of the chairs to suit them,' Join us ' urged Rachel, nicely.

Quinn settled into a chair. ' Sorry we're so late,' apologized Quinn,' we had to find a last minute babysitter for Puck's little sister. It took us longer than we expected "

' Our baby kicked ,' exploded Puck, much to everyone's shock and amusement," you should have felt her ! It was great! My daughter is gonna kick some ass !"

" How wonderful " acknowledged Rachel,' is this the first time you've felt her kick?'

Puck and Quinn shared an intimate look and smiled at each other."Yes"

" That is so exciting, you guys!" Tina ran around the table and gave Quinn a hug. Not sure how the normally badass would respond to that, she settled for patting his hand.

"Thanks, Tina " answered Puck, feeling as if nothing could upset him now.

"Time out, Matt " called Kurt, much to the exasperation of the other guy.

"Fabulous , Fabu news!" Kurt reached down and hugged Quinn,' your just glowing tonight, Q! Or should I start calling you Momma now, darling ?'

This was so what she needed! Quinn chuckled ," Thank you, Kurt"

"Hummel," said Puck,' don't be calling her that. Your creepin me out "

Kurt just smirked," I intend to be called Auntie Kurt for the little one"

"Your delusional, Kurt" retorted Matt," honorary uncle or something might not get you thrown in a dumpster on Monday. I am not waiting all day for you to shoot the ball'

"You did challenge him, Matt " reminded Mercedes with a smirk of her own.

"You never warned me," argued Matt," that is so not right, Mercedes'

"It is Kurt " said Mercedes as if that said it all. Which it did, Kurt was Kurt.

"We're having a ball," informed Mercedes," if we can get the boys away from Doom or whatever the hell their playing over there, karaoke is next '

They followed her gaze to find Artie and Finn engrossed in a game in the arcade.

" I think I am in the mood for some laughs and karaoke sounds fun' said Quinn

Tina leaned forward as if they were conspirators." You should have seen Artie bowl, you guys," gushed a proud Tina,' maybe you can rope him into a game, Puck."

" Wheels can bowl?' inquired a dubious Puck, glancing towards the arcade.

"He can," interjected Rachel," and he's quite adept. Finn offered some suggestions at first because I believe he sensed Artie's reluctance but Artie is really quite good "

"Not to mention the fact that he loves it " added Tina, helping herself to licorice.

" Tina is this close ,' teased Mercedes,' to throwin down and havin her way with Artie '

Tina turned very red and eyed her friend, wickedly. " Mercedes, I am gonna kill you'

" Oh, we all know how Tina feels about her Artie " teased Quinn, joining in.

" So your love life with Puck is open for discussion, Quinn?" prodded Tina

"Like hell it is," Puck stood up," I am not listening to this chick talk. Quinn, you want something to eat or drink before I try to wipe Hummel and Rutherford's ass bowling '

" I resent that, Puck " Kurt pretended to be offended.

" I have never seen you bowl, Puckerman " called out Matt ," you, cocky bastard'

Puck was very competitive-didn't matter if he even was into whatever it was that had some form of competing- he was in it to win it." Just watch me, Rutherford !"

"GUYS!" chorused the girls in one voice as Puck headed for the counter.

' Puck, just grab a couple glasses for you guys," told Mercedes,' we got a couple pitchers of Coke on the table and a couple slices of cheese pizza left, I think'

"Unless Rachel's honey devoured them when we weren't looking ' chirped in Tina.

' I think Finn got full on the box of Sour Patches he got ' answered Rachel, simply.

" I am hungry ," Quinn lifted her voice," Noah, a grilled cheese sandwich and an order of cheese fries sounds really good right now "

Rachel smiled at Quinn's use of Puck's actual name. " Noah is a different guy than Puck"

Quinn met her nemesis gaze. " I happen to be fond of them both but yes, Noah is very special," allowed Quinn, trying to be nice." How..how is Finn, Rachel?'

A soft smile formed on the tiny divas lips. " Finn couldn't be happier , Quinn"

"That's good," admitted Quinn," he deserves to be after what I did to him"

" If it helps give you any peace, Quinn,' confided Rachel,' I don't think Finn harbors any hatred towards you and Noah anymore. I don't know if he's ready to forgive but he doesn't let it consume him…and that's important to his healing process '

"So, how did the dinner with Santana go ?" cut in Mercedes, quickly.

Quinn managed a wan smile," Well, after I ate my salad and my steak, I felt ten times fatter than I already am. She was kind enough to count calories for me'

"You are eating for two" said Tina,' so, it wasn't any fun at all?'

" If I want to be depressed ," admitted Quinn," Santana was in a rare mood "

" Super Bitch " remarked Mercedes and they all laughed, not noticing the sad smile on Quinn's face.

"I used to be called that, Mercedes," cried Quinn,' I was the Queen Bitch'

Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel shared a confused expression-pregnancy had to be a million times worse than PMS.

"If it makes you feel any better, Quinn," volunteered Rachel,' I still think of you as that'

Quinn's smile was tremulous," Thanks, Rachel. I worked her to earn that title'

"its well deserved" agreed Rachel, honestly.

Over at the counter, Puck glanced at his laughing Quinn ,enjoying herself with the rest of the glee girls and was glad he'd sucked it up and brought her tonight. The booze at Kristie's party would have been great but his woman was happy so bowling with the gleeks was cool. " Hey, Can I get a glass of milk,' rattled off Puck as the owner approached him," a glass of whatever ya got on tap, a grilled cheese, a burger with everything, and the biggest platter of cheese fries you got " Then he recalled her weird craving the last two days and added as an afterthought," Maybe you'd better give me like a bowl of bleau cheese dressing if you've got it'

Barry studied him with the eye of a man that lived and breathed his job." I can get you everything but the beer," informed Barry," unless you want to fork over an ID"

Puck was ready with his fake ." here you go," said Puck, easily. He used it at the grocery store all the time and his mom knew about it so he didn't think it was a big deal,' long day, you know. The milk is for the little woman-we're expecting our first kid '

" Congratulations," Barry was unphased," I'll get your order started but here's another empty glass. I saw you and your girl join Hudson's group over there and I never forget a face. You used to come in with Finn when Carole brought you boys in, think you both must have been eight or nine back then…cant remember for sure "

OH SHIT!

Puck scowled," Fine, give me our damn glasses. "

Grumbling at his bad luck and his childhood friendship with Finn , Puck cut through the small arcade off of their lanes. He glanced at Quinn and noticed she was smiling.

He paused behind Artie to watch the intense game that was going on with Wheelchair Kid and Finn. It was hard to tell who was in the lead but Artie seemed to be doing some serious damage to Finn. "Take no prisoners, Artie " encouraged Puck, helpfully.

Artie chanced a glance away from the screen to nod at the Mohawk boy behind him.

"Puck" acknowledged Artie, blasting away at Finn's arsenal with a vengeance.

Finn swore and tried to get the upper hand again."Dammit, Artie! We're on freakin level three ! What are you some genius at this stupid game?"

" Level three is lame, Finn " said Puck, forgetting that they weren't speaking.

"I know, I know," commented Finn, trying to pick out Artie's dudes," I'm rusty. My own damn fault- been too busy with Rachel to play the Xbox !"

Puck smirked ,' You've been playing Berry instead 'Finn glared deathly at him.

Artie broke through the tension." Tina can usually kick my butt at this," admitted Artie, adjusting his glasses,' you'd never know by looking at her but T has a vicious streak'

"I would believe it, dude," commented Puck,' all chicks are that way'

Finn winced," Shit, Artie ! Your killing me here! "

"Wimp" commented Puck, getting into the spirit of the game. He wasn't holding his breath that this wasn't anything more than dudes and gaming bullshit but it was still cool that he and Finn had managed to have two conversations in the same day.

"Shut the hell up, Puck," retorted Finn,' unless you -wanna play next "

The words were out before Finn realized that they weren't friends anymore.

Artie decided it was all in his court and they were having such a good time. He really didn't feel like be caught in the middle of a bloodbath if one would break out.

" I have a confession to make,' decided Artie,' I have been studying this game online for a while now. Online games and the codes are kind of my thing-outside of glee'

Finn winced,' Should have figured you to be a damn hacker, Artie '

" It's a talent " smiled Artie, modestly.

"He's a freaking dork," remarked Puck, getting into the game,' he could probably break into the Pentagon or something. Blow him up now, Hudson."

But Finn was only half paying attention as he tried to assimilate the fact that he didn't seem to have the familiar ache and rage in his chest when he considered talking with Puck.

Finn looked up and they both understood this was a ceasefire." I'm trying," said a flustered Finn," God, this sucks! I am going to be humiliated !"

" Oh my God," voiced Kurt, following his stare to the arcade where Puck and Finn seemed to be talking," correct me if I have gone wrong but are Finn and Puck.."

He paused, making sure he had everyone's attention," talking civilly ?'

' He could be talking to Artie " interjected Matt,' tho it does look like its Finn." He shook his head," This night keeps getting weirder and weirder'

' It's good that their speaking," says Rachel,' they have been best friends for a long time"

' Finn doesn't look like he wants to hit Puck,' observed Quinn,' so that's good '

She paused and glanced worriedly at her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend," Maybe it wouldn't hurt if we went over to make sure they aren't threatening each other'

" Finn isn't going to threaten Noah,' assures Rachel,' have a little faith, Quinn'

' It doesn't worry you in the least that we don't know what their saying?" asked Quinn

' I am curious but I trust that Finn will confide in me when the night is over,' says Rachel, matter of factly,' unless Noah decides to throw a punch, I think its fine'

' Puck isn't going to hit Finn unless he provokes him' stated Quinn, staunchly.

Tina bobbed her head back and forth between her two friends trying to follow; she wasn't sure if they were having the civil talk themselves or if they were trying to see who was most loyal to their boyfriend. It was Quinn and Rachel and you never could tell.

" 'I ,for one, would love to be a fly on the wall,' commented Mercedes,' Artie has the best seat in the house. He gets to hear the whole damn juicy mess…'

' Artie doesn't look as if he's about to flee,' noted Tina,' it must be okay with them'

' The important point that we must remember is that they are talking ' informed Rachel.

"Since we're not going to spy on the boys,' cut in Mercedes,' its Quinn's turn to spill it'

' What am I supposed to spill, Mercedes?' asked Quinn, innocently.

Mercedes pushed her arm, gently. " You and Puck. He seems almost like a different guy'

" Noah is a good guy,' stated Quinn, primly,' he just doesn't boast that he can be kind and special. He believes that his bad-ass attitude is all that he has..who your seeing is real'

Rachel nodded her agreement," Plus the fact that he is in love with you'

" Puck and I aren't in love,' corrected Quinn,' we're just in a relationship "

' And your having a baby together " added Kurt, joining in.

'Hmf,' grumbled Mercedes, disgusted," at least Finn and Rachel are honest. If you and Puck aren't working on the love part, I will sell my Jlo shoes on Ebay"

Quinn let out a half sigh, half laugh." That's going a bit far. Isn't it?'

" We like to keep up on these things,Q,' told Kurt,' Miss Mercedes and I are living for the voracious thrills of our couples of glee until we get another scandal'

'Santana's latest sexcapade isn't juicy enough?' asked Matt, anger evident in his tone.

' I don't think I've heard that she's had any one new ' stated Kurt, glibly.

Matt weighed this in with what Mike and Brittany had been telling him ; of course, she'd found someone to sextext with or go down on or sleep with. Santana didn't like the idea of being alone but one part of him held onto hope that she hadn't.

No wonder he fit in with glee, he was as screwed up as the rest of the guys,

' Tina," Puck sat the drinks on the table and slid in beside his girlfriend,' your dude is bringing it down on Finn. I think he could be setting some kind of new record'

Tina couldn't help but to grin." Artie has been working on cracking those codes for months '

' Dude has done it,' went on Puck then to Rachel,' Finn's getting his ass whomped all over the place and like on one of the lamest levels even'

' Poor Finn " commiserated Rachel with a small smile forming across her lips,' whatever will I do to make my poor wounded boyfriend feel better'

' We really don't want to know " commented Puck, wryly.

Quinn took a sip of her milk. ' You couldn't get a beer ?" she questioned,knowingly.

He smirked," Damn guy recognized me from when I was a kid'

Quinn patted his cheek," You didn't really need a beer anyways. What about our food?'

' On the way,' told Puck,' and I got you a side of bleau cheese since you've been dipping everything in that crap this week'

' It's a craving ' defended Quinn,' and thank you for remembering'

"Here you kids go," Barry hustled over with a tray and sat their food down,' kitchens still open for an hour. Can I get you kids anything else ? I'll cut you a deal on a cheese sticks'

' I could go for that ' said Matt,' the foods pretty decent here'

' I do my best,' said Barry, modestly,' did I hear someone say karaoke?'

" as soon as we can get Finn and Artie off of those games,' told Kurt,' we intend to invade your back room. You have the pleasure of serving New Directions, the winners of Dayton's Glee Club Sectionals ' They all cheered themselves at this proclamation.

" Congratulations,' replied Barry,' you kids dig in. I will get that order in and then see about setting up the back room for you kids to sing'

Hustling, Barry hurried away, muttering,' these kids are gonna pay for my new menus'

" Puck,' interrupted Matt,' you wanna check out the arcade?'

' Whatever' said Puck,dropping a kiss on Quinn's lips as they made a beeline for the arcade. They could still hear Finn swearing and Artie's maniacal laughter as they passed them to study the selections of games offered. "Lame but I dig pinball' said Puck

" Puck,' started Matt, uncomfortably,' how'd you know what you felt for Quinn was real? I mean, you were never lacking with the chicks not to mention all the cougars'

' Are you on something , dude?' asked Puck, making sure no one was listening.

" Look I cant talk to Mike about this," confessed Matt," and you were with Santana off and on for what, a couple weeks here and there. You know how she is..'

' I don't poach ," puck raised his palms in the air,' Quinn and I had something before she was with Finn. We just didn't do anything about it-except for that one time'

' I wasn't accusing you of having sex with Santana ' said Matt,' I just need someone objective here. I broke up with her before she could end it with me but I got these feelings for her…..but I don't want to be a sap like Finn was with Rachel'

Puck glanced at his former best friend and the mouthy diva then glanced at his very own Jesus freak baby mama and himself. " Some things cant be helped, Matt '

' She eats guys for breakfast, lunch, and dinner,' said Matt,' and I knew this before I got a load of Hummel's theory but it doesn't change the fact that I still want her'

' Why the hell are you telling me this? I'm not a damn girl, Matt " commented Puck,' do one of those grand gesture things that girls like. See, I made all of those stupid cupcakes for the bake sale made us have-I did all of that to impress Quinn and prove that I wasn't a deadbeat. Santana is like worse than Quinn so you'd have to step it up'

' I hit on Mercedes but she knocked me on my ass,' told Matt, sheepishly,' she got that I still was hung up on Santana. I must have a bunch of screws loose or something'

" The girl is unbelievingly hot,' pointed out Puck,helpfully,' not as hot as Quinn'

' I get it,' said Matt,' so, I think I'm nearly siked to approach her if she doesn't use her dragon nails on me or sick Coach Sylvester on me…'

' You know, I'd stop talking about it and just do it ' advised Puck, helpfully.

' This is Santana , you know " reminded Matt, fearfully. Pity, Mercedes wouldn't go for him because it would have been a great confidence booster right now.

"HEY GLEE' called a bubbly voice that could only belong to Brittany as she and Mike ran into the not so crowded bowling alley and over to their friends.

" Hey " greeted Matt with a wave as he went for cheese fries and drinks.

"Hey Britt " chorused everyone in one voice.

"Did you miss us? We missed you " said the pretty blonde, greeting Tina with a hug,' cute outfit, Tina. ' She reached over and took a drink of Kurt's diet coke.

' Artie seems to like it," said Tina,' and I went with the boots you suggested '

' Its sexy Goth' informed Brittany,' you guys missed the best first hour of Kristie's party in all of the last orchard parties in Lima "

" Are you drunk, Brittany ?" asked a concerned yet critical Rachel.

" Hii Rachel," Brittany shook her blonde hair and leaned over to give the diva a hug as well,' I only had two sneaky drinks. Mike knew I didn't want to get sick and vomit all over the place and my new jeans since we were coming here for karaoke "

" I think she's just a little drunk " said Tina, dubiously.

" How can you tell,' commented Kurt,' she acts the same as usual, Tina '

" I AM NOT DRUNK, People ' declared Brittany, helping herself to some of Quinn's food.,' this is really good. I am so starving ! '

" Britt is telling the truth,' chimed in Quinn,' trust me, I've witnessed her drunk. This isn't it….so, what exciting thing happened in the first hour of the party?'

" Santana started a fight with Kristie ' stated Brittany,' which was really stupid '

Mike joined them as the guys forgot all about pinball and the war between Abrams and Hudson and rejoined them. They all wanted to hear this piece of news.

" Over who?' asked Mercedes as Kurt said,' She hit on her man. Tell me its true '

Mike placed a plate of cheese fries in front of his girlfriend." Kurt got it on one,' answered Mike,' Santana likes to act tough but Kristie knows how to fight '

' I couldn't help her ,' said Brittany between a mouthful of fries,' they would have both killed me. Santana has been in a pissy mood all week long and she's been trying to pick fights with me but I just ignore her. She shouldn't have hit on E.J'

"Chic fight ' said Finn, imagining it as he kissed the top of Rachel's head,' figures'

Matt winced," Is she hurt …bad ?"

" It wasn't pretty ," explained Mike,' Britt says Santana was upset before but Kristie took her down. She busted her nose pretty bad.."

"is it broken?" asked Matt, wanting to check up on her now.

" I don't think so,' told Brittany,' bloody lip and her left eye is going to have an ugly bruise. She'll have to use a lot of cover up to hide it, probably '

" She shouldn't have been fighting in the first place,' interjected Rachel,' I am sure that it didn't solve anything. Violence rarely does and I would imagine that Santana feels a lot worse than she did before the party '

Quinn's blue eyes met Rachel's browns in question. "You've never wanted to retaliate against me, Rachel, for all the nasty things I've done to you?'

" I chose not to," answered Rachel, honestly,' and to my knowledge, there isn't so much as a rivalry between Kristie and Santana. Is there?"

' No' said Kurt,' though in all fairness, it was bound to happen sooner or later'

" I've tried to talk to her about her reputation as the skank of McKinley High but she doesn't seem to mind,' sighed Quinn,' I don't know what she's trying to prove'

All of the guys had their own ideas about one Santana Lopez but decided wisely enough to keep their mouths shut about it. The glee girls didn't need any more information.

' I know that she's our teammate and all,' contributed Artie,' but she is kind of evil'

' The girl is mean, I'll give you that,' agreed Puck,' but not evil. Come on…'

" Cruel yes,' added Quinn, knowing her friend,' but she idolizes Sue. Sometimes I think she's on a power trip and goes a bit overboard'

' I am glad your not one of Coach Sylvester's little drones anymore' said Puck

Quinn's smile trembled,' I do miss being a Cheerio sometimes'

"Could we maybe table all this crap about my ex-girlfriend?' asked Matt, angrily.

'Consider it tabled ' agreed Finn, with the best interests of glee at heart.

Kurt reached in and nabbed a cheese fry, biting delicately into it.'These will go straight to the hips, girls. All the grease, salt, and processed cheese sauce is empty calories'

' It's so worth it," commented Brittany, feeding Mike a couple of her fries,' when Sue gets back from Boca, it will be all about water, spinach, and yams. I just know it'

' The woman is psycho, Britt,' Mike rubbed his girlfriends neck,' your thin enough, babe. The woman cant watch what you eat every moment of the day'

' I know I've told you that she weighs us weekly,' told Brittany,' if we aren't weighing in at 95 to 102 then she'll kick us off of the team'

' That is so wrong on many levels,' says Rachel,' it's a disgrace that an educator would encourage anorexia and bulimia'

' which is one of the many reasons that I wasn't picked as a Cheerio,' commented Mercedes,' I've got curves in all the right places'

' So,' encouraged Kurt,' before we invade the back room, we must know of the party'

And between pigging out on the greasy fries, Mike and Brittany launched into details.


	7. Chapter 7

" I cannot believe that Mr. Shue set up our choreography so that Matt still winds up dancing through the number with Santana," replied Mercedes as they had taken a break from bowling to share the pizza and talk," especially since its been all over the school about those two splitting. I swear, Matt is gonna get real pissed at that girl and drop her on her skinny ass during practice. I guarantee it "

' is great and all," spoke up Finn," but the guy is pretty blind to what's going on with us unless we tell him about it" He eyed the small piece of pizza on his girlfriends plate and without a word, Rachel handed it to him," Though I think he must have had one of those senses or something , cause he knew all along about me and Rach'

"Our chemistry is undeniable " agreed Rachel, softly.

" Frankly, I don't see how Matt isn't already been in such a pissed off state already ,' said Kurt," all things girl is so vile; I swear she gives herself a bad name'

"Written all over the stalls in the girls restroom " commented Tina," its not nice'

"She can be half way decent " started Artie, trying to be positive," sometimes in glee'

They all gaped at him, unbelieving.

"Okay, Santana is a bitch," conceded Artie," but I sort of feel sorry for Matt. "

"Matt did date her longer than any guy, I think " offered Finn," what? The guys keep track of who has …' Rachel frowned and he rethought that sentence," you know what I mean." There were all sorts of girls -the good and the bad. As far as that went, Santana was defiantly one of the worse kind of Bad Girls at McKinley High school.

"So, do we all agree on my theory ?" asked Kurt, making sure he had their attention.

"Not that stupid theory again" Tina laughed and swatted his hand, playfully.

"I don't think that I've ever heard actually heard it, Kurt " brought up Finn.

"Oh no," Artie hung his head," you shouldn't have said that, Finn'

"What?' asked a puzzled Finn, not understanding. Sometimes Kurt's theories were pretty out there but then so was Kurt. Besides it was nice that he wasn't the topic of theory.

" Santana is the Praying Mantis woman like on that episode of Buffy," went on Kurt,' she preys on cute ,popular guys in her quest for the way, she made the mistake and her hook-up with Puck backfired on her and -she fell obsessively in love with him"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard , Kurt " chimed in Rachel

"Oh wait, " Mercedes looked across at her," it gets better "

"Her break-up with Matt was inevitable," continued Kurt," he was a substitute for Puck. I was oddly enough surprised that she didn't prey on Finn when he was in his bad place after baby gate broke ' They all looked at Finn for confirmation.

" Santana never propositioned me or anything " assured Finn, blessedly.

" So now she has completely lost it and is one step away from kidnapping Quinn and the unborn love child of Puck and Quinn " finished Kurt, dramatically.

" You've seen Fatal Attraction one too many times " informed Artie, smartly.

"I'm just saying I think we all should keep an eye on Quinn 's safety ' said Kurt

"Noah is doing that just fine," interjected Rachel," and as far as being in love goes, Santana doesn't act in any way a woman that is madly in love would'

"Yea," offered Finn"Rach kind of stalked me for a while but in a good way "

Rachel smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand." Exactly '

" Look Santana isn't really that kind of girl," amended Finn," her rep is pretty bad '

'That's obvious " remarked Artie, who had little interaction in glee with her.

Tina smacked his arm in turn." Santana been propositioning you during practice, Artie ?'

"Uh, no ," swallowed Artie, blinking behind his glasses," never. Just its like Finn said, we've all read what's been written about Santana on the stalls. Its not like the kind of crap they write about us, most of it has names and dates and a lot of details "

"Stall Number One " realized Finn and Artie nodded. Santana was well known that way.

Rachel held up a hand in protest," We all understand what Santana is and while she isn't one of my favorite people or what I would consider a friend, she is our teammate '

"She dumped what, six tubes of your lipstick down the toilet, Rach,' cut in Finn

" Three of Tina's new eye shadow and my brand new MAC lipstick that I blew a weeks allowance on-all down the toilet," added Mercedes," teammate or not, she is evil'

" If she was really crazy in love with Puck then wouldn't she be picking fights with Quinn over him or something?" questioned Tina, since they were on the subject.

" If she were a normal girl I would say yes," informed Kurt, smartly," but Brittany is her best friend and she would know best. Frankly, I believe her and feel that it would be in glee's best interest that we find a way to intervene"

"I am not getting in that witch's business," Mercedes waved a hand," no way in hell'

" We've finally got some semblance of normal back in glee," went on Kurt," 's messy divorce aside and Quinn's erratic mood swings aside, Santana brings down the room. You all know that I speak the truth"

" Matt and Santana aren't exactly an example of true love," interceded Artie,"I don't know if they would appreciate our interference"

"They wouldn't ," agreed Finn," at least, I'm pretty sure that Matt wouldn't "

"It still amazes me that that skank would dump a nice guy like Matt " told Mercedes

" It was actually the other way around," said Artie," Matt broke up with her, I heard'

" Miss. Mercedes is crushin on Matt " teased Kurt, getting a dirty look from her.

Rachel lifted a brow," Romantically?"

Mercedes smacked Kurt aside the head." Don't listen to Kurt," stated Mercedes," all the fumes from his hair products have gone and fried his brain"

' Very well but he was giving her the eye in glee today " dropped Kurt right back.

" Your hallucinating, Kurt," said Mercedes,' and unlike the rest of you, I would keep my love life private. I don't want the lot of you up in my business'

Tina snorted, spewing Coke at Finn on accident as she burst into laughter.

'You cant keep out of everyone else's business and you want yours private," chuckled Tina, grabbing hold of Artie's hand ,' that's rich. I've known you forever, Mercedes Jones, and you've never been able to keep a secret for more than ten minutes '

Case and point being Babygate. Once a pissed off Puck had accidentally spilled the truth about Quinn's baby being his, it had taken her maybe 15 minutes before the texts had gone out to Tina, Kurt, Artie, Brittany, and even Santana. It had been rather miraculous that she had refrained from letting the truth get to Finn before Rachel had figured it out for herself and been honest with him.

' Cut it out, Tina," Mercedes gave her a friendly shove and promptly switched subjects ,' so it sucks that we didn't get our invites to Kristie's party "

"Maybe if we win Regionals " suggested Artie, ever the optimistic.

Tina shook her head," Not even if we win. We just aren't cool enough yet '

'It's not that huge of a deal, guys," offered Finn, feeling bad that he and Rachel had been invited," its just like any other party. Lots of booze and sex and stuff…"

'It still would have been cool to be invited…' trailed off Mercedes, quietly.

" It's not important to you, Finn," says Rachel, calmly,' because you get invited '

He twined their fingers, together. 'We got invited, Rach. Kristie knew that I wouldn't go if she didn't invite you ,too. I didn't think you cared about going?"

'I don't," insisted Rachel,' but I understand what they mean. This is so much better than any party because we're together and we're having fun with our friends that like us and accept us as we are"

' Kristie accepts us ' added Finn, wanting her to understand that he had just one popular friend that was glad that he was happy. That he was happy with Rachel Berry.

"I didn't realize that you wanted to go to her party that bad," muttered Rachel," I'm sorry, Finn. We could have dropped by for an hour before we met Tina and Artie….'

' I am good right here, Rachel " Finn kissed her, gently.

'This love fest is going to give us single folks hives," Kurt waved his hand about in the air,' I think for every sickening ,sweet thing you couples do, you ought to ante up a buck to me and Mercedes. We don't need to see you macking on each other…'

He was pelted with a barrage of empty straw wrappers, effectively shutting him up.

Tina , Mercedes, and Rachel had escaped to the privacy of the ladies room to fix their face while the guys talked about whatever the guys talk about by themselves.

' This is like the best date night ever ' declared Tina, pulling out her lipstick.

'Artie is all over you,' giggled Mercedes," did someone drug him?'

' Bowling has made him super confident ," grinned Tina,' I am so in love with him'

' Does he know that yet ?" inquired Rachel, running a brush through her long hair.

' As tempting as it is to tell him that, Rachel,' told Tina,' I want us to move forward. Artie scares easy… his mom has been purposely buying him ugly clothes so that he can get tired of them and pick his own out. You notice that he still wont go shopping with me'

' It does get difficult after a while , Tina,' offered Rachel, helpfully,' I speak from experience as you all know. Love is the hardest emotion to hide'

' I know," said Tina," but I know Artie. I have to go with my instincts on this ..'

' But I want to know about this Matt thing, Mercedes . Is it true?"

" I admit that I am intrigued by this notion as well " Rachel turned to face her.

" Kurt has been swearing on it for hours," explained Mercedes," but the boy cant keep his eye on everyone's business in glee. He probably caught Matt trying to catch Santana's eye or something. ..since OPERATION : DETANGLE ended ,he's gotten it into that lame brain of his that he's the matchmaker of glee club or something'

'So, you wouldn't be interested in Matt Rutherford?" asked Rachel, simply.

' Matt is popular and a real cutie," acknowledged Mercedes,' but there has never been a spark from either of us. Sure, it would be flattering but it isn't helping '

Rachel reached forward and surprised her with a hug." It isn't impossible, you know," reiterated Rachel," Finn and I are a good example. He noticed me and we fell in love'

' Look at Puck and Quinn, too ' contributed Tina, objectively.

'So there's a one and a million shot for me with a popular dude," said Mercedes, good naturally,' but it wont be Matt, girls. Again, no sparks or heat waves here'

' There could be ," Tina couldn't resist as they headed back to join the rest of their party,' if it suddenly turned romantic between you and Matt. You are way better than Santana '

' Tina does make a valid point, Mercedes' agreed Rachel.

Mercedes slung an arm around both their shoulders and gave them a hug.

' You two have romance on the brain," chuckled Mercedes,' I am fine'

' We just would like for you to find someone and be as happy as we are' says Rachel

' Someday, maybe I will be ," replied Mercedes,' but come on, I hate to leave those boys out there by themselves for long or Rachel's honey will order another pizza '

'Finn does have a hearty appetite " admitted Rachel,' and he burns most of it with all of the weights he lifts, his participation in his sports, not to mention our rigorous glee choreography '

' And other ways that involve you " Mercedes couldn't resist teasing the diva.

Rachel blushed,' You don't need to know the intimacies of my relationship with Finn'

' Get a grip, Rachel," said a good natured Mercedes,' I was teasing. Seriously though, that boy can inhale the pizza and frankly, I don't want to have to listen to Kurt go all whiny butt because of the grease that he ate that was on the pizza'

'Look out new dance routine ' commented Tina, knowingly. She and Brittany had helped him perfect his 'Single ladies ' dance some months back; they all knew how finicky Kurt was about his products and his exercise regime.

' Mmmmmhm ' agreed Mercedes, wholeheartedly.

They made it back to their area as Kurt was finishing offering sage fashion advice to Finn and Artie. Both young men looked as if they didn't appreciate his suggestions.

'So is this the glee club lane or can anybody join?' asked Matt, clamping a hand on Finn's shoulder and nodding his head at the rest of the group.

'Hey, dude," Finn gestured to an empty seat,' didn't expect to see you here. '

' I thought you were a part of the infamous orchard party ?' this came from Artie, as Tina perched on his lap. He shot her a dazzling smile and directed her gaze to the newcomer.

' Did someone call the cops to bust it up?" Kurt wanted to know,' it could happen'

' Naw," Matt threw himself in a hard plastic seat and leaned forward , resting his elbows on his knees,' it was pretty much same old, same old. I left before the end of the chick fight between Santana and Kristie…" He tried not to think about it.

They all spun around to stare at him after this hot piece of news.

' Noooooooo way,' said an incredulous Mercedes,' and you didn't think it might be interesting to see who won that , Matt ? The girl is your ex…'

' I shouldn't have gone," told Matt, nonchalantly,' wasn't really in the mood for partying. Didn't care to see who Santana went home with or otherwise…I know you want to know about the fight but I cant help you out there'

They were all dying, especially Kurt, but they let it drop. Matt didn't want to talk about it.

'I would bet my new Marc Jacobs sweater it was Kristie " Kurt couldn't resist.

' Since I love that sweater,' told Mercedes,' I would gladly take that bet'

' Hey, Mercedes,' Matt flashed her one of his mega-watt smiles,' you want to share an order of potato skins with me? My treat…..I'm pretty much starving here'

The dark haired diva wheeled around, shocked as Tina and Kurt smirked at her.

This was NEW- had Kurt been right in his earlier observation? There was no doubt that Matt was purposely singling Mercedes out and flirting,to boot.

'Uh, sure," said Mercedes, refusing to see it as anything more than friends sharing food," we just had pizza. Tina, you want us to get a large and all of us share ?"

Tina's eyes twinkled, merrily. OH this was going to be fun!

' You and Matt should share ," encouraged Tina,' I'm really pretty full…after that last piece of pizza that I had and all.'

Mercedes shot her a dirty look.' Anyone else?"

' No, we're pretty much stuffed here " added Artie, joining in the conversation.

' I could go for some potato skins " voiced Finn,' get the large'

' No, you couldn't, Finn ' corrected Rachel, giving him a smacking kiss on the lips.

He was baffled at this sudden importance of sharing potato skins but maybe it was a girl thing they weren't supposed to understand.

' It's awfully crowded over here,' called out Rachel,' it might be a bit more cozy if the two of you shared at the corner…'

"Am I missing something here , T ?" asked Artie, puzzled himself .

" See, Artie, I was just wondering that myself " admitted Finn in the same boat.

They waited until Matt took a reluctant Mercedes arm and led her to the counter.

" It is true," preened Kurt, blowing on his nails,' is it not? Matt likes my girl'

" We could have just split the order with Finn " brought up Mercedes, suspiciously.

" I didn't want to share with Finn," Matt gave their order to Barry and turned on the charm. He covered her hand with his own and she stared at it,' are you afraid to be alone with me or something, Mercedes?"

She laughed," This isn't alone. it's a crowded bowling alley, Matt '

The girl was sharp as tacks. Damn! " Okay, make it hard on a guy," Matt tried another tact," your lookin fine this evening, Mercedes'

Mercedes couldn't control the color from rising to her cheeks." Matt, that's real nice of you to say," said Mercedes, bluntly,' but what the hell is this?'

' I'm trying to give you a complement but you seem to have a problem getting that " retorted a frustrated Matt. Didn't girls still like complements?

" So your trying to put the moves on me' countered Mercedes, eyes on him.

His grin was sexy." Now the girl got it! Is that cool with you, Mercedes?"

She gave it serious thought and added in the facts as she saw them. She didn't live in a fantasy, Mercedes was clearly rooted on the ground. " I'm flattered, Matt," told Mercedes, making the decision to leave his hand where it was,' I am. Especially coming from you but come on, we have known each other since we were what, ten "

" So what," shrugged Matt" we went to elementary school together. Things change. We aren't little kids anymore, I like you. Is that so hard to believe?"

" It is when you could have rebounded with any number of Cheerios that constantly throw their bodies at you," said Mercedes, not unkindly,' in case it isn't know, other girls know of these skanks. I am not one of them nor will I become one'

Matt held both hands up in front of him ." Whoa, I wouldn't do that !"

" I'm just calling it as I see them," Mercedes began to tick them off of her fingers,' let me give you some more. Right off, we've been in glee together for months and you've never tried to hold my hand unless its choreography ,let alone hit on me'

" I was with Santana then" defended Matt, not expecting this reaction from her.

" That's fact number three," Mercedes was on a roll," your girlfriend Santana would have never allowed it if you were into me. Which means you weren't because you might have made a move anyway….."

"Don't link me with Finn or Puckerman," protested Matt,' I got my own moves'

" Never mentioned those two," Mercedes wasn't finished yet,' you did. We also sit next to each other in Biology and all that time we've been dissecting things, you've never been one with any sort of moves. I may be lonely, but I am not desperate. "

Matt deflated in front of her and he was grateful the guys were over by the lanes.

God, he'd never been shot down this hard EVER!

"Why cant you believe that I like you, Mercedes," demanded Matt,' your real easy on the eyes, you have a killer voice, and your nice. '

She found herself softening." Oh, I believe that ," stated Mercedes, kindly,' and you've made my night just by hitting on me, Matt. Come on, you and I are friends. Nothing more, nothing less, and I'm fine that we have like no chemistry together '

He reached for his heart."Ow! Have a heart, Mercedes!"

' "How does a nice guy like yourself get sucker punched in the heart by the likes of Santana the Bitch Lopez?" Mercedes cut straight to it.

Matt had been wrestling with himself and this very same argument with Mike since the break-up had occurred. Denying had been the lesser evil but it was hard when she wasn't quiet about her sexual conquests. If he didn't feel as if he knew the real Santana, it wouldn't have made it so difficult to move past her.

He finally gave in to his macho act and accepted his defeat. " I don't know," admitted Matt,' She's unreasonable and mean but she's also wild and spontaneous. "

" You've got a real problem there, Matt " informed Mercedes, seriously.

Matt could only groan. Was there like a clause for glee club saying that all the dudes had to be seriously messed up by the girls that they were attracted to?

Hell, except for Kurt, they were all screwed up or they were. Even Mr. Shue .

" You in love with Santana?" asked Mercedes," Oh for all that is good and pure, you cant help who you love. Finn and Rachel, Artie and Tina. I'll even go out on a tiny limb and bet that Quinn and Puck are on that same track ,only on a slower pace '

He blanched at her outspokenness." No, no," said Matt," Mercedes, not so loud. " He gestured to the table where their friends were pretending unsuccessfully that they weren't trying to spy on them. None of them were particularly stealthy or anything.

"Fine, " sighed Mercedes,' I'll keep it on the down low "

"Like you did Baby gate ?" questioned Matt, knowingly.

" I wont even tell Kurt or Tina," Mercedes promised him," I swear that it will be our secret '

" She's not the kind of girl that wants romance and love , Matt," said Mercedes, kissing his cheek," and I'm real sorry for that. If I had a thing for you, I would '

He paid for their food." that's why I haven't tried to make up with her "

"I am sorry that your hurting, Matt," confided Mercedes,' your one of the good ones. There's not a whole lot of them anymore as there is and your all in glee "

"Your counting Puckerman?" questioned Matt as they walked back to the table.

" He's cute with Quinn these days," acknowledged Mercedes," and he's being faithful .Gotta give the guy credit when its due-bad ass aside '

" You're the best, Mercedes," smiled Matt,' some guy will be really lucky to get you'

"You mind passing that on to Charlie Garrett on the hockey team?" asked Mercedes.

Matt chuckled," I can probably drop it into a locker room talk"

'thanks ' smiled Mercedes, feeling pretty good about now. She might kick herself later for turning Matt down( if Kurt and Tina didn't do it first) but she was happy with it.

All eyes ,just brimming with curiosity, glanced back up as they rejoined them.

Matt simply ignored them , dropped the potato skins on the table, and turned to the guys. He needed to seriously vent." So are we bowling or playing Doom?" asked Matt

A wicked gleam came into Artie's eye at the invitation." I'm up for a game, Matt'

Mercedes slid in next to Kurt and took a sip of her drink, pointedly ignoring him.

"Do we have another glee romance in our midst ?" whispered Kurt, softly.

"No," stated Mercedes, briskly," have a potato skin and shut your trap'

Kurt eyed her with a keen eye then scanned Matt's features. He couldn't damn! Mercedes , his best gal pal on the planet, would be a much better fit for the jock than the sadistic Cheerio that he had been dating .Plus it would help his theory that once you got rid of the stupid high school social barriers, glee and popular could mix.

"Let me eat first then your on, Abrams " declared Matt," so what have I missed?"

While Kurt and Mercedes began to give Matt the play by play of their evening, Finn turned his attention to the girl beside him. " You want to play skeeball, Rach?" asked Finn, gazing lovingly at her. She was sitting on his lap , stroking his fingers.

"Maybe later," Rachel kissed his cheek," don't wait for me, Finn. You should hit the arcade with Artie and I'll just sit here and find out what happened from Mercedes'

" Alright " Gently, Finn slid her off his lap and into a vacant seat," Artie, lets go"

And so they were off to the challenge that could only be the games.


	8. Chapter 8

Outside the bowling alley, Puck and Quinn were having their own moment.

She nestled her cheek against his chest and reveled in this newfound closeness that had always existed between them and was wonderful that they were together finally.

" I am so sorry, Noah," Quinn's voice cracked, slightly,"for how emotional I've been and for the terrible things that I've said to it. I never meant half of them" She managed a weak laugh," I hate being so out of control ,like this."

" I just blame it on the whacked out pregnancy hormones,babe," Puck drew her in for a rather intense kiss," sure, you've managed to piss me off a lot this week but you haven't left me " She elbowed him." Dammit, Quinn! Enough with the hitting me,Already !"

" I am not going to leave you " assured Quinn, pressing his hand against her abdomen.

She had just recently come to understand that his sensitivity stemmed from his dad leaving him and it had been easier for Puck to hide behind his bad-assness.

" Looks like that's Kurt's SUV , Artie's mom's van, and Finn's truck," pointed out Puck," are you sure your up for a night of lameness with them?"

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip.' Just hanging out sounds like a lot of fun," admitted the pregnant ex-Cheerio," but are you sure it's alright? It isn't as if we were invited '

" It's cool," brought up Puck,stroking her blonde curls,' Finn was okay with it'

Quinn sat up and stared at him." You spoke with Finn? Puck, how could you not tell me this ? When exactly did this conversation take place?'

He rolled his eyes and wished he'd kept his mouth shut." It was after glee,' told Puck," look, I didn't mention it cause I know how upset and all you still feel over lying to him. I didn't even know if he'd talk to me-usually he gives me the death stares'

Quinn gripped his wrist," Does he forgive us?'

" Babe, wasn't that type of conversation," explained Puck,' I overheard some of the guys talking about this and thought it might cheer you up. I didn't want to step on Finn's toes or anything so I ran it by him-me bringing you here tonight'

' Finn said it was fine ?' questioned Quinn, hoping they were finally moving past it all.

The stress was just too much for her these days and she had so many regrets .

' He doesn't want you messing with Rachel ," shrugged Puck, nonchalantly,' but he was cool with it. Its not like we're fast friends again or anything…'

Puck leaned forward and lingered over his lips. Finn had his girl and Quinn belonged with him. " You don't have to bowl if you don't want to, Quinn '

' I have no intention of bowling but it'll be nice to visit with everyone' said Quinn

' For the record, I haven't bowled in ages,' confessed Puck,' this was always Finn's distress place. Not mine so if I suck, I suck'

Quinn laughed," But I get to watch you from behind, Noah. So, I win then…"

He chuckled and suddenly felt -something pushing against his hand and looked at her in awe and confirmation."is she …she's kicking ? That's what that was, right?'

' Our daughter recognizes her parents voices " beamed Quinn, getting used to thinking that. Once she'd gotten past her initial fears and Noah had stepped up, she had came to the realization that she could never give her up. She already loved her.

How she and Puck were going to raise a baby while in high school-well, they were still figuring that out but right now, they were together and happy.

" Hot damn," exclaimed an excited Puck,' lets go tell the others!"

If he was acting like a wuss, he didn't care-that was his kid and his woman.

Quinn chuckled,' I don't know if they'll be as thrilled as we are, Puck'

"Sure, they will' Puck led her into the noisy bowling alley and followed the sounds of their friends on lanes 11 and 12. Finn was predictable, if anything else.

Matt and Kurt appeared to be having a bowling off competition , which was just plain weird. ' I don't care how many fancy moves you do, Kurt," said Matt from the lane,' I'm still going to kick your ass with my strikes. Hudson isn't the only bowler here "

Kurt struck a pose."I am not intimidated by you sports jocks,' informed Kurt, lifting his nose into the air,' in case you have forgotten, I am the esteemed kicker '

Matt rolled his eyes." Which has not a damn thing to do with whether you can throw the damn ball and hit anything " retorted Matt, looking at Mercedes in question.

She chuckled," Kurt, just bowl. Stop trying to psyche Matt out !"

"Traitor," Kurt flipped his hair and caught sight of Puck and Quinn,' hello Q and Puck'

Tina and Rachel turned and smiled at the couple, gesturing for them to join Barry didn't believe in bolting anything down so they were able to move the other small table and the rest of the chairs to suit them,' Join us ' urged Rachel, nicely.

Quinn settled into a chair. ' Sorry we're so late,' apologized Quinn,' we had to find a last minute babysitter for Puck's little sister. It took us longer than we expected "

' Our baby kicked ,' exploded Puck, much to everyone's shock and amusement," you should have felt her ! It was great! My daughter is gonna kick some ass !"

" How wonderful " acknowledged Rachel,' is this the first time you've felt her kick?'

Puck and Quinn shared an intimate look and smiled at each other."Yes"

" That is so exciting, you guys!" Tina ran around the table and gave Quinn a hug. Not sure how the normally badass would respond to that, she settled for patting his hand.

"Thanks, Tina " answered Puck, feeling as if nothing could upset him now.

"Time out, Matt " called Kurt, much to the exasperation of the other guy.

"Fabulous , Fabu news!" Kurt reached down and hugged Quinn,' your just glowing tonight, Q! Or should I start calling you Momma now, darling ?'

This was so what she needed! Quinn chuckled ," Thank you, Kurt"

"Hummel," said Puck,' don't be calling her that. Your creepin me out "

Kurt just smirked," I intend to be called Auntie Kurt for the little one"

"Your delusional, Kurt" retorted Matt," honorary uncle or something might not get you thrown in a dumpster on Monday. I am not waiting all day for you to shoot the ball'

"You did challenge him, Matt " reminded Mercedes with a smirk of her own.

"You never warned me," argued Matt," that is so not right, Mercedes'

"It is Kurt " said Mercedes as if that said it all. Which it did, Kurt was Kurt.

"We're having a ball," informed Mercedes," if we can get the boys away from Doom or whatever the hell their playing over there, karaoke is next '

They followed her gaze to find Artie and Finn engrossed in a game in the arcade.

" I think I am in the mood for some laughs and karaoke sounds fun' said Quinn

Tina leaned forward as if they were conspirators." You should have seen Artie bowl, you guys," gushed a proud Tina,' maybe you can rope him into a game, Puck."

" Wheels can bowl?' inquired a dubious Puck, glancing towards the arcade.

"He can," interjected Rachel," and he's quite adept. Finn offered some suggestions at first because I believe he sensed Artie's reluctance but Artie is really quite good "

"Not to mention the fact that he loves it " added Tina, helping herself to licorice.

" Tina is this close ,' teased Mercedes,' to throwin down and havin her way with Artie '

Tina turned very red and eyed her friend, wickedly. " Mercedes, I am gonna kill you'

" Oh, we all know how Tina feels about her Artie " teased Quinn, joining in.

" So your love life with Puck is open for discussion, Quinn?" prodded Tina

"Like hell it is," Puck stood up," I am not listening to this chick talk. Quinn, you want something to eat or drink before I try to wipe Hummel and Rutherford's ass bowling '

" I resent that, Puck " Kurt pretended to be offended.

" I have never seen you bowl, Puckerman " called out Matt ," you, cocky bastard'

Puck was very competitive-didn't matter if he even was into whatever it was that had some form of competing- he was in it to win it." Just watch me, Rutherford !"

"GUYS!" chorused the girls in one voice as Puck headed for the counter.

' Puck, just grab a couple glasses for you guys," told Mercedes,' we got a couple pitchers of Coke on the table and a couple slices of cheese pizza left, I think'

"Unless Rachel's honey devoured them when we weren't looking ' chirped in Tina.

' I think Finn got full on the box of Sour Patches he got ' answered Rachel, simply.

" I am hungry ," Quinn lifted her voice," Noah, a grilled cheese sandwich and an order of cheese fries sounds really good right now "

Rachel smiled at Quinn's use of Puck's actual name. " Noah is a different guy than Puck"

Quinn met her nemesis gaze. " I happen to be fond of them both but yes, Noah is very special," allowed Quinn, trying to be nice." How..how is Finn, Rachel?'

A soft smile formed on the tiny divas lips. " Finn couldn't be happier , Quinn"

"That's good," admitted Quinn," he deserves to be after what I did to him"

" If it helps give you any peace, Quinn,' confided Rachel,' I don't think Finn harbors any hatred towards you and Noah anymore. I don't know if he's ready to forgive but he doesn't let it consume him…and that's important to his healing process '

"So, how did the dinner with Santana go ?" cut in Mercedes, quickly.

Quinn managed a wan smile," Well, after I ate my salad and my steak, I felt ten times fatter than I already am. She was kind enough to count calories for me'

"You are eating for two" said Tina,' so, it wasn't any fun at all?'

" If I want to be depressed ," admitted Quinn," Santana was in a rare mood "

" Super Bitch " remarked Mercedes and they all laughed, not noticing the sad smile on Quinn's face.

"I used to be called that, Mercedes," cried Quinn,' I was the Queen Bitch'

Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel shared a confused expression-pregnancy had to be a million times worse than PMS.

"If it makes you feel any better, Quinn," volunteered Rachel,' I still think of you as that'

Quinn's smile was tremulous," Thanks, Rachel. I worked her to earn that title'

"its well deserved" agreed Rachel, honestly.

Over at the counter, Puck glanced at his laughing Quinn ,enjoying herself with the rest of the glee girls and was glad he'd sucked it up and brought her tonight. The booze at Kristie's party would have been great but his woman was happy so bowling with the gleeks was cool. " Hey, Can I get a glass of milk,' rattled off Puck as the owner approached him," a glass of whatever ya got on tap, a grilled cheese, a burger with everything, and the biggest platter of cheese fries you got " Then he recalled her weird craving the last two days and added as an afterthought," Maybe you'd better give me like a bowl of bleau cheese dressing if you've got it'

Barry studied him with the eye of a man that lived and breathed his job." I can get you everything but the beer," informed Barry," unless you want to fork over an ID"

Puck was ready with his fake ." here you go," said Puck, easily. He used it at the grocery store all the time and his mom knew about it so he didn't think it was a big deal,' long day, you know. The milk is for the little woman-we're expecting our first kid '

" Congratulations," Barry was unphased," I'll get your order started but here's another empty glass. I saw you and your girl join Hudson's group over there and I never forget a face. You used to come in with Finn when Carole brought you boys in, think you both must have been eight or nine back then…cant remember for sure "

OH SHIT!

Puck scowled," Fine, give me our damn glasses. "

Grumbling at his bad luck and his childhood friendship with Finn , Puck cut through the small arcade off of their lanes. He glanced at Quinn and noticed she was smiling.

He paused behind Artie to watch the intense game that was going on with Wheelchair Kid and Finn. It was hard to tell who was in the lead but Artie seemed to be doing some serious damage to Finn. "Take no prisoners, Artie " encouraged Puck, helpfully.

Artie chanced a glance away from the screen to nod at the Mohawk boy behind him.

"Puck" acknowledged Artie, blasting away at Finn's arsenal with a vengeance.

Finn swore and tried to get the upper hand again."Dammit, Artie! We're on freakin level three ! What are you some genius at this stupid game?"

" Level three is lame, Finn " said Puck, forgetting that they weren't speaking.

"I know, I know," commented Finn, trying to pick out Artie's dudes," I'm rusty. My own damn fault- been too busy with Rachel to play the Xbox !"

Puck smirked ,' You've been playing Berry instead 'Finn glared deathly at him.

Artie broke through the tension." Tina can usually kick my butt at this," admitted Artie, adjusting his glasses,' you'd never know by looking at her but T has a vicious streak'

"I would believe it, dude," commented Puck,' all chicks are that way'

Finn winced," Shit, Artie ! Your killing me here! "

"Wimp" commented Puck, getting into the spirit of the game. He wasn't holding his breath that this wasn't anything more than dudes and gaming bullshit but it was still cool that he and Finn had managed to have two conversations in the same day.

"Shut the hell up, Puck," retorted Finn,' unless you -wanna play next "

The words were out before Finn realized that they weren't friends anymore.

Artie decided it was all in his court and they were having such a good time. He really didn't feel like be caught in the middle of a bloodbath if one would break out.

" I have a confession to make,' decided Artie,' I have been studying this game online for a while now. Online games and the codes are kind of my thing-outside of glee'

Finn winced,' Should have figured you to be a damn hacker, Artie '

" It's a talent " smiled Artie, modestly.

"He's a freaking dork," remarked Puck, getting into the game,' he could probably break into the Pentagon or something. Blow him up now, Hudson."

But Finn was only half paying attention as he tried to assimilate the fact that he didn't seem to have the familiar ache and rage in his chest when he considered talking with Puck.

Finn looked up and they both understood this was a ceasefire." I'm trying," said a flustered Finn," God, this sucks! I am going to be humiliated !"

" Oh my God," voiced Kurt, following his stare to the arcade where Puck and Finn seemed to be talking," correct me if I have gone wrong but are Finn and Puck.."

He paused, making sure he had everyone's attention," talking civilly ?'

' He could be talking to Artie " interjected Matt,' tho it does look like its Finn." He shook his head," This night keeps getting weirder and weirder'

' It's good that their speaking," says Rachel,' they have been best friends for a long time"

' Finn doesn't look like he wants to hit Puck,' observed Quinn,' so that's good '

She paused and glanced worriedly at her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend," Maybe it wouldn't hurt if we went over to make sure they aren't threatening each other'

" Finn isn't going to threaten Noah,' assures Rachel,' have a little faith, Quinn'

' It doesn't worry you in the least that we don't know what their saying?" asked Quinn

' I am curious but I trust that Finn will confide in me when the night is over,' says Rachel, matter of factly,' unless Noah decides to throw a punch, I think its fine'

' Puck isn't going to hit Finn unless he provokes him' stated Quinn, staunchly.

Tina bobbed her head back and forth between her two friends trying to follow; she wasn't sure if they were having the civil talk themselves or if they were trying to see who was most loyal to their boyfriend. It was Quinn and Rachel and you never could tell.

" 'I ,for one, would love to be a fly on the wall,' commented Mercedes,' Artie has the best seat in the house. He gets to hear the whole damn juicy mess…'

' Artie doesn't look as if he's about to flee,' noted Tina,' it must be okay with them'

' The important point that we must remember is that they are talking ' informed Rachel.

"Since we're not going to spy on the boys,' cut in Mercedes,' its Quinn's turn to spill it'

' What am I supposed to spill, Mercedes?' asked Quinn, innocently.

Mercedes pushed her arm, gently. " You and Puck. He seems almost like a different guy'

" Noah is a good guy,' stated Quinn, primly,' he just doesn't boast that he can be kind and special. He believes that his bad-ass attitude is all that he has..who your seeing is real'

Rachel nodded her agreement," Plus the fact that he is in love with you'

" Puck and I aren't in love,' corrected Quinn,' we're just in a relationship "

' And your having a baby together " added Kurt, joining in.

'Hmf,' grumbled Mercedes, disgusted," at least Finn and Rachel are honest. If you and Puck aren't working on the love part, I will sell my Jlo shoes on Ebay"

Quinn let out a half sigh, half laugh." That's going a bit far. Isn't it?'

" We like to keep up on these things,Q,' told Kurt,' Miss Mercedes and I are living for the voracious thrills of our couples of glee until we get another scandal'

'Santana's latest sexcapade isn't juicy enough?' asked Matt, anger evident in his tone.

' I don't think I've heard that she's had any one new ' stated Kurt, glibly.

Matt weighed this in with what Mike and Brittany had been telling him ; of course, she'd found someone to sextext with or go down on or sleep with. Santana didn't like the idea of being alone but one part of him held onto hope that she hadn't.

No wonder he fit in with glee, he was as screwed up as the rest of the guys,

' Tina," Puck sat the drinks on the table and slid in beside his girlfriend,' your dude is bringing it down on Finn. I think he could be setting some kind of new record'

Tina couldn't help but to grin." Artie has been working on cracking those codes for months '

' Dude has done it,' went on Puck then to Rachel,' Finn's getting his ass whomped all over the place and like on one of the lamest levels even'

' Poor Finn " commiserated Rachel with a small smile forming across her lips,' whatever will I do to make my poor wounded boyfriend feel better'

' We really don't want to know " commented Puck, wryly.

Quinn took a sip of her milk. ' You couldn't get a beer ?" she questioned,knowingly.

He smirked," Damn guy recognized me from when I was a kid'

Quinn patted his cheek," You didn't really need a beer anyways. What about our food?'

' On the way,' told Puck,' and I got you a side of bleau cheese since you've been dipping everything in that crap this week'

' It's a craving ' defended Quinn,' and thank you for remembering'

"Here you kids go," Barry hustled over with a tray and sat their food down,' kitchens still open for an hour. Can I get you kids anything else ? I'll cut you a deal on a cheese sticks'

' I could go for that ' said Matt,' the foods pretty decent here'

' I do my best,' said Barry, modestly,' did I hear someone say karaoke?'

" as soon as we can get Finn and Artie off of those games,' told Kurt,' we intend to invade your back room. You have the pleasure of serving New Directions, the winners of Dayton's Glee Club Sectionals ' They all cheered themselves at this proclamation.

" Congratulations,' replied Barry,' you kids dig in. I will get that order in and then see about setting up the back room for you kids to sing'

Hustling, Barry hurried away, muttering,' these kids are gonna pay for my new menus'

" Puck,' interrupted Matt,' you wanna check out the arcade?'

' Whatever' said Puck,dropping a kiss on Quinn's lips as they made a beeline for the arcade. They could still hear Finn swearing and Artie's maniacal laughter as they passed them to study the selections of games offered. "Lame but I dig pinball' said Puck

" Puck,' started Matt, uncomfortably,' how'd you know what you felt for Quinn was real? I mean, you were never lacking with the chicks not to mention all the cougars'

' Are you on something , dude?' asked Puck, making sure no one was listening.

" Look I cant talk to Mike about this," confessed Matt," and you were with Santana off and on for what, a couple weeks here and there. You know how she is..'

' I don't poach ," puck raised his palms in the air,' Quinn and I had something before she was with Finn. We just didn't do anything about it-except for that one time'

' I wasn't accusing you of having sex with Santana ' said Matt,' I just need someone objective here. I broke up with her before she could end it with me but I got these feelings for her…..but I don't want to be a sap like Finn was with Rachel'

Puck glanced at his former best friend and the mouthy diva then glanced at his very own Jesus freak baby mama and himself. " Some things cant be helped, Matt '

' She eats guys for breakfast, lunch, and dinner,' said Matt,' and I knew this before I got a load of Hummel's theory but it doesn't change the fact that I still want her'

' Why the hell are you telling me this? I'm not a damn girl, Matt " commented Puck,' do one of those grand gesture things that girls like. See, I made all of those stupid cupcakes for the bake sale made us have-I did all of that to impress Quinn and prove that I wasn't a deadbeat. Santana is like worse than Quinn so you'd have to step it up'

' I hit on Mercedes but she knocked me on my ass,' told Matt, sheepishly,' she got that I still was hung up on Santana. I must have a bunch of screws loose or something'

" The girl is unbelievingly hot,' pointed out Puck,helpfully,' not as hot as Quinn'

' I get it,' said Matt,' so, I think I'm nearly siked to approach her if she doesn't use her dragon nails on me or sick Coach Sylvester on me…'

' You know, I'd stop talking about it and just do it ' advised Puck, helpfully.

' This is Santana , you know " reminded Matt, fearfully. Pity, Mercedes wouldn't go for him because it would have been a great confidence booster right now.

"HEY GLEE' called a bubbly voice that could only belong to Brittany as she and Mike ran into the not so crowded bowling alley and over to their friends.

" Hey " greeted Matt with a wave as he went for cheese fries and drinks.

"Hey Britt " chorused everyone in one voice.

"Did you miss us? We missed you " said the pretty blonde, greeting Tina with a hug,' cute outfit, Tina. ' She reached over and took a drink of Kurt's diet coke.

' Artie seems to like it," said Tina,' and I went with the boots you suggested '

' Its sexy Goth' informed Brittany,' you guys missed the best first hour of Kristie's party in all of the last orchard parties in Lima "

" Are you drunk, Brittany ?" asked a concerned yet critical Rachel.

" Hii Rachel," Brittany shook her blonde hair and leaned over to give the diva a hug as well,' I only had two sneaky drinks. Mike knew I didn't want to get sick and vomit all over the place and my new jeans since we were coming here for karaoke "

" I think she's just a little drunk " said Tina, dubiously.

" How can you tell,' commented Kurt,' she acts the same as usual, Tina '

" I AM NOT DRUNK, People ' declared Brittany, helping herself to some of Quinn's food.,' this is really good. I am so starving ! '

" Britt is telling the truth,' chimed in Quinn,' trust me, I've witnessed her drunk. This isn't it….so, what exciting thing happened in the first hour of the party?'

" Santana started a fight with Kristie ' stated Brittany,' which was really stupid '

Mike joined them as the guys forgot all about pinball and the war between Abrams and Hudson and rejoined them. They all wanted to hear this piece of news.

" Over who?' asked Mercedes as Kurt said,' She hit on her man. Tell me its true '

Mike placed a plate of cheese fries in front of his girlfriend." Kurt got it on one,' answered Mike,' Santana likes to act tough but Kristie knows how to fight '

' I couldn't help her ,' said Brittany between a mouthful of fries,' they would have both killed me. Santana has been in a pissy mood all week long and she's been trying to pick fights with me but I just ignore her. She shouldn't have hit on E.J'

"Chic fight ' said Finn, imagining it as he kissed the top of Rachel's head,' figures'

Matt winced," Is she hurt …bad ?"

" It wasn't pretty ," explained Mike,' Britt says Santana was upset before but Kristie took her down. She busted her nose pretty bad.."

"is it broken?" asked Matt, wanting to check up on her now.

" I don't think so,' told Brittany,' bloody lip and her left eye is going to have an ugly bruise. She'll have to use a lot of cover up to hide it, probably '

" She shouldn't have been fighting in the first place,' interjected Rachel,' I am sure that it didn't solve anything. Violence rarely does and I would imagine that Santana feels a lot worse than she did before the party '

Quinn's blue eyes met Rachel's browns in question. "You've never wanted to retaliate against me, Rachel, for all the nasty things I've done to you?'

" I chose not to," answered Rachel, honestly,' and to my knowledge, there isn't so much as a rivalry between Kristie and Santana. Is there?"

' No' said Kurt,' though in all fairness, it was bound to happen sooner or later'

" I've tried to talk to her about her reputation as the skank of McKinley High but she doesn't seem to mind,' sighed Quinn,' I don't know what she's trying to prove'

All of the guys had their own ideas about one Santana Lopez but decided wisely enough to keep their mouths shut about it. The glee girls didn't need any more information.

' I know that she's our teammate and all,' contributed Artie,' but she is kind of evil'

' The girl is mean, I'll give you that,' agreed Puck,' but not evil. Come on…'

" Cruel yes,' added Quinn, knowing her friend,' but she idolizes Sue. Sometimes I think she's on a power trip and goes a bit overboard'

' I am glad your not one of Coach Sylvester's little drones anymore' said Puck

Quinn's smile trembled,' I do miss being a Cheerio sometimes'

"Could we maybe table all this crap about my ex-girlfriend?' asked Matt, angrily.

'Consider it tabled ' agreed Finn, with the best interests of glee at heart.

Kurt reached in and nabbed a cheese fry, biting delicately into it.'These will go straight to the hips, girls. All the grease, salt, and processed cheese sauce is empty calories'

' It's so worth it," commented Brittany, feeding Mike a couple of her fries,' when Sue gets back from Boca, it will be all about water, spinach, and yams. I just know it'

' The woman is psycho, Britt,' Mike rubbed his girlfriends neck,' your thin enough, babe. The woman cant watch what you eat every moment of the day'

' I know I've told you that she weighs us weekly,' told Brittany,' if we aren't weighing in at 95 to 102 then she'll kick us off of the team'

' That is so wrong on many levels,' says Rachel,' it's a disgrace that an educator would encourage anorexia and bulimia'

' which is one of the many reasons that I wasn't picked as a Cheerio,' commented Mercedes,' I've got curves in all the right places'

' So,' encouraged Kurt,' before we invade the back room, we must know of the party'

And between pigging out on the greasy fries, Mike and Brittany launched into details.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana stood outside the double doors of the bowling alley, her one insecurity and real emotions dangerously close to the surface, and argued with herself that this was stupid.

This was a bad idea all the way around; she should just leave before anyone in glee spots her, go home, and nurse her wounded ice on her eye and not even try to do something as social suicide by attempting to hang out with her glee mates.

This was seriously a stupid idea. She didn't care about these freaks.

She also didn't feel like being alone and she could hardly show her face back at Kristie's party. God, she would spend Monday cleaning up her reputation.

Taking a gulp of air, Santana opened the door and pasted a confident smile on her face and hoped they were as forgiving now as they had been during Sectionals.

Well, it looked like the old people were packing it in for the night but a quick survey of the place had her spotting the gleeks right off. If she hadn't seen them, she defiantly would have heard Mercedes and Puck arguing over…no, she didn't want to know.

They were packed into an end lane , eating and talking all at once.

Santana stepped into the lane and put herself in their line of vision.

" Is there room for one more?' asked Santana, striving for semi-friendly.

All eyes turned at the sound of her voice and surprise registered on most faces.

Kurt found his voice first," Santana, what do we owe this pleasure ?'

" I got bored at the party,' said Santana,' thought I'd find Brittany here '

Tina rolled her eyes.' Iit's probably not your kind of fun…'

Santana ignored the shy girl . " Look I know they've already told you what happened to me,' said Santana in her usual bitchy tone,' the truth is, I didn't want to be alone'

' She'll deny this if asked later ' Mike added and Brittany hit his arm.

' An ice pack might help take the swelling down,' offered Artie,' I am sure that Barry could fix us up one for you, Santana '

' I'm fine, Artie' Santana sent the wheelchair dork a half smile.

"Are you positive that your alright?' inquired Quinn, concerned.

' I didn't even break a nail," Santana answered, smoothly,' trust me, I am fine'

Matt tried not to look at her and care, didn't have much luck at that.

' Forgive us for trying to care ' shot back the jock, worriedly.

Emotion slid in her dark eyes at Matt 's concern but then it was gone.'Look, I came here because I don't want to talk about it ," Santana wouldn't allow herself to be ruffled ,' you guys are supposed to be my friends. Right? Isn't that like the stupid Glee motto or something?"

Slowly, they all nodded -being a part of glee meant that you were accepted and that your friends always would have your back. It was about being yourself.

'So, you made it just in time,' spoke up Mercedes, breaking the tension that hung in the air,' once these pigs finish up eating, it's karaoke time'

Just then Barry bustled out of the back room." Room is ready for you kids when you are done eating ' called out Barry, wiping his hands on the towel he held.

Kurt wiped his hands on a napkin and gave his hair a flip. I must take myself away from the temptation of yet more fat ,' declared Kurt,' and warm up the back room for us.'

He stood and offered his arm to Tina and Mercedes.' Ladies, shall we?'

Mercedes linked her arm through his.' Some R& B would be fine'

Mike did one of his famous pop and lock moves as Tina danced around Artie.

"Hate on Me " sang out Tina, encouraging her friends.

' I think we should try some Lady Gaga,' said Brittany,' will never let us try those '

' I am so into that ,' spoke up Tina,' I wonder if he has any of those in the books'

' Barry went to high school with my Mom and dad,' reminded Finn,' I'm pretty sure there's a lot of hits from the 80's and 90's "

' I am soloing first,' said Kurt,' and not of you can stop me'

Santana nibbled on a fry .' these are really good ' muttered Santana to herself.

' Come with me' Matt grabbed his ex girlfriends arm,' I want to talk'

' I don't ,' stated the Latina bombshell,' go away, Matt'

' We're not doing this your way for a change ' Matt didn't leave her an open to argue and merely removed her from her seat and more or less dragged her to an empty corner.

' Son of a bitch,' Santana jerked her hand loose from him,' you will pay for that, Matt. I know you saw what happened at the party and I don't fucking care '

' Maybe I do' hissed a pissed off Matt, carefully touching her bruise.

She winced and tried to get him to remove his hand.' You broke up with me'

' Do you like being a slut ?' questioned a puzzled Matt,' because I thought when you were with me, you weren't . I like that girl. Hell knows why but I do'

' I am not like those goody two shoes glee girls " said Santana, icily,' just because we are in glee, I am not like them. They are all falling like flies and I wont make gooey eyes at you and pretend that we're in love -I wont be a part of that'

"because loving me would be bad ?' Matt had to ask her before he put his heart on the line with her. Truth was, he liked to think of himself as a decent guy.

' we're teenagers, Matt,' told Santana,' I never believed in Quinn's little Celibacy Club when I enjoy sex. You and I have fun together , like I had fun with Puck'

He shrugged,' It really wouldn't make a difference if I wanted more than that '

' I don't believe in relationships ' she repeated,' you know, it might be interesting to see who in glee that I appeal to. Artie isn't much to look at but I like a challenge'

' Artie wouldn't give you the time of the day ' Matt was quick to point out.

" he's a guy,' reminded Santana, not to be deterred,' and I've seen him look. You know, I have never had sex in a wheelchair before .Might be interesting…'

" You would set out to deliberately hurt Tina and Artie' accused a shocked Matt

' I get easily bored," went on Santana,' and I really would like a chance at Finn. I bet he'd be easy to seduce and he's such a nice guy…he'd feel guilty and tell Rachel'

' I defended you but I guess I had the blinders on,' Matt found himself disgusted by her words,' my fault for starting to fall for the girl in glee.'

" Fall " Santana barely whispered the words, not believing him.

" My mistake,' corrected Matt ,' I see you were right. I was the fool here '

' You cannot blindside me like that,' said Santana,' we laid ground rules'

' You laid them. " Matt was done. He didn't care to fight any longer ,' and I let you walk all over me. Maybe if I gave Mercedes a second look when I first joined glee ,instead of you, I'd be a hell of a lot happier right now. '

' Are we through ?' asked Santana,' because I think I am going to go watch Hummel'

" One day, " informed Matt,' you'll regret this chance we could have taken'

With that, he gave her one last look and went to have words with Mike and puck.

Santana closed her eyes and just let him walk away. If one part of her heart cracked then she would get over him, no guy was worth what he was asking from her.

Brittany was suddenly there with a worried look in her blue eyes." He tried ?'

" Can we just drop it and go sing ?' demanded Santana, pointedly.

" Falling in love with just one guy isn't a crime,' assured Brittany,' if I set you up an appointment with Ms. Pillsbury, would you go see her ?'

" I am not going to counseling " stated her best friend,' lets go sing something '

' *******************************************************************

" Who won the game ?" asked Tina, curiously. It was just herself and Artie, Puck and Quinn, and Finn and Rachel left at the table as the others had headed into the other room.

Finn hung his head in shame,' Artie kicked my ass, Tina"

Artie smiled behind his glasses," Finn put up a ..decent fight but I took him'

" Yeah, Artie " Tina leaned forward and kissed him ever so, lightly.

" We are going to have it out on Call of Duty 4 next week," Finn pulled Rachel closer to him,' I rock at that. Artie had the advantage on me this time but that's my game '

" Maybe you should play him, T" Artie squeezed her hand,' you love that one'

' I'll leave that competition to you and Finn, I think ' decided Tina with a small smile.

" It wasn't much of competition,' contributed Puck,' Finn didn't really stand a chance '

An uncomfortable silence descended between the couples and Tina and Artie were reluctant to leave them. No harsh words or punches had taken place between Puck and Finn but no one was really sure yet that it wouldn't happen.

After all, the night was still young.

Finn shifted, nervously, and found Rachel's hand. " I didn't see you playing Artie '

' I aint no fool,'remarked Puck,' now I'll know not to play Abrams '

Artie grinned from ear to ear.' One of my many hidden talents that I have'

' I'm working on uncovering the rest of them' Tina couldn't resist teasing him.

Finn glanced at Quinn's swollen belly then back at Rachel. She gave him an encouraging smile and held tight to his hand. She was giving him the courage and the strength to ask the one thing that still weighed heavy on his mind.

The one thing that he was still having trouble letting go of.

'Quinn,' Finn's voice was raspier than normal,' how is everything with the baby ?'

Quinn lifted her head from Puck's shoulder and felt a trembly smile cross her pink lips.

' She is doing well,' answered Quinn, relief spreading throughout her. Her own guilt was still causing her a lot of stress,' Puck and I went to the doctor last week for a check up.

Everything is as it should be, except that I have to gain more weight '

' The doctor thinks she's still too thin,' added Puck,' course, she's sick all the time'

' Is that bad for you or the baby ?' asked Finn, swallowing the giant sized lump in his throat. He'd gotten over hating her finally; wasn't sure if he'd ever forgive Quinn but he didn't want anything bad to happen to her or her baby.

' I just have to eat more " assured Quinn, touched. This was the Finn that she had been semi-in love with for four months,' and Noah makes sure that I do'

' Good,' managed Finn, meaning it,' just …that's good '

Rachel sent him a dazzling smile trying to convey how unbelievably proud of him she was-one day Finn would make an excellent children ( unless they only had one child but then she and Finn were only child's so two would be nice) would be extremely happy and well loved .Not that she and Finn had discussed any of this yet.

' How is the job search coming along?' questioned Rachel, including Noah in this.

' I've had a couple of interviews but Taco Bell wouldn't work with my hours,' told Puck,' but I've got a couple side jobs and my Fight club that is helping us right has a couple interviews next Monday and Wednesday…'

Artie looked at the pretty blonde with curiosity. Everyone had wondered how Quinn would be about money and job hunting-they all clearly remembered before Babygate had exploded how she attacked Finn at every opportunity on providing for her and baby.

' Your going to work Quinn,' asked Artie,' cause we didn't know if you..could'

'I am, Artie,' explained Quinn,' Noah and I cant afford this baby ,if I don't' Her smile was weak,' I still don't know if we can but we've been looking into some programs '

' Not charities,' Puck was quick to defend as he stroked Quinn's blonde tresses,' but we're gonna do whatever it takes to do right by our kid'

That was heavy .

'Where are your interviews, Quinn?' ,interjected Tina, ever curious.

' Sheets and Things ' said Quinn, with a grimace,' don't say it, please'

'Doesn't work there" Finn said it, anyway.

' Terri does, yes,' replied Quinn, patiently,' and since she feels as if she owes me , I figure I should be able to make my own is the other, its just hostess'

' What about glee?' inquired Rachel, thinking of all of the hard work and long hours they had ahead of them in preparation for the Regionals.

'I am not quitting glee,' informed Quinn,' oddly enough, it's the most comforting part in my life right now. Besides I will more than likely to be able to work a few hours a night, all things considering' She indicated her ever expanding baby bump.

" Good ,' declared Rachel, thinking in her capacity as captain of glee,' because we all need to be in top form and at our best for us to have any chance at success at Regionals'

'Down, Rach' chuckled Finn, kissing her hair,' save the speech for later'

Just then a flirty, fun sound filtered out from the back room and they all exchanged familiar looks. It was undoubtedly Kurt's favorite warm up song.

' He is not singing that without me,' Tina jumped out of Artie's lap,' come on'

' I think that's her cue,' Artie rolled after his girl,' you guys coming ?'

' I don't suppose that I will be able to find a single selection from Wicked or Les Miserables ….' trailed Rachel, sending Finn a hopeful look.

'Doubt it, Rach," replied Finn, lifting her from his lap and onto the floor,' don't think Barry 's the type of guy to go for music from that kind of stuff'

He gave her his puppy dog look,' He's got all of Journey though'

' Well, I would certainly love to sing one of your favorites with you, Finn" Rachel whispered her lips over his in a soft, fleeting kiss.' This was a very smart idea that you had for tonight '

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up for a deeper kiss.

' Just get a room already ' slipped Puck as Quinn and Rachel sent him death stares.

Finn didn't care what his former friend said, he was really happy for the first time that he could ever remember and he was crazy in love with Rachel Berry.

' We're going to join everyone " stated Finn, leading Rachel towards the tiny backroom.

It wasn't an invitation but it was close. Who would have known that the unlikely four would actually manage to spend an evening hanging out with one another?

Certainly none of their other friends.

Finn slid into a booth near the stage and pulled Rachel against his chest. Moments later, Puck swaggered in and slid into the seat across from them with a weary Quinn.

If they went back to not speaking to each other on Monday then it was cool.

Santana was still nursing her wounded ego and planning her next move as she sat by herself, sipping a diet and making it clear she didn't need the company.

Mike and Matt were in the far back, arguing in hushed tones over something that would probably be the bitchy cheerleader.

Kurt was onstage, warming up to the instrumental music while Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Artie were at the front table with the songbook, debating over choice of song.

'Get on with it, Kurt " called out Finn, good naturally.

Kurt shifted his hips in a dance move that sent some of the adults in the room chuckling.

'Tina,' Kurt addressed his co-conspirators,' Brittany, shall we ?'

Brittany shook out her blonde hair and jumped on the stage. ' We haven't done this in just ages, Kurt ,' said the cheerleader,' I hope I remember how it goes'

' You never forget a dance, Britt " commented Mike, encouragingly.

' You'll love this' Tina kissed Artie and joined them on the stage.

' Boys,' Kurt addressed all of the glee jocks in mock seriousness,' care to join us ? I know that you all know how it goes….'

During the first football game of the season, Finn had led his team into the 'Single Ladies ' dance to distract the other team and ultimately led to McKinley High winning their very first game.

' NO!" chorused Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt together.

Kurt took the center stage with Tina and Brittany flanking either side of him.

**All the single ladies( all the single ladies)**

All the single ladies **( all the single ladies) **

All **the single ladies ( all the single ladies) **

All the **single ladies ( all the single ladies) **

All the single ladies, now **put your hands up**

Kurt led the girls into the provocative dance as they pivoted their hips

**Up in the club ( club)**

We **just broke up( up)**

I**'m doin my own lil thing **

**Th**ey slapped their butts and the crowd went wild, as they shook their shoulders with gusto. It had taken them weeks to get the Beyonce dance down to perfection.

**Mike **whistled at his girlfriend as Artie clapped, enthusiastically.

**M**ercedes blew Kurt a kiss.

You **decided to dip **

**And now you wanna trip**

**Cause another brother noticed me **

The three danced the sultry moves, taking turns with the vocals, though it was clear that this song was Kurt's baby. At the first table, Mercedes and Artie shared the same smiles and exchanged high fives .

I'm **up on him**

**He up on me**

**Don't pay him any attention **

Kurt waved his hands in front of him, his trademark move, leading Tina and Brittany through the rousing conclusion of the Single Ladies number.

Cause **I've cried my tears**

**For three good years **

**You cant be mad at me **

**In **a bold move, Kurt shook his finger at Finn, embarrassing the kind jock.

'**God, **Kurt ,' Finn buried his face in the curve of Rachel's neck,' stop doing crap like that. Man, I thought I told you that wasn't cool'

**Rachel **ran her fingers through his brown hair." We really must find Kurt a boyfriend so that he can stop tormenting mine'

Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it **

They mimicked the famous put a ring on it move, hands on the hip, slap the butt, and turned to face their audience.

**Their friends **and all of the other patrons of the backroom burst into a hearty round of applause. Karaoke night at Barry's had never been this exciting before.

**Mercedes **pulled her best gal pal off of the stage and into a hug.

' **You **cant hog all of my girl Beyonce's stuff ' commented the brash girl.

' **I **covet the Single Ladies song, darlin Mercedes, because I am considering making it my theme ' declared Kurt, solemnly.

**L**aughing , Tina simply fell into Artie's lap and wound her arms round his neck.

' **You **look pretty sexy up there, T ' said Artie, boldly.

' Sexy?' repeated Tina, color blooming across her cheeks,' really, Artie?'

' Turned me on, T" confessed Artie, his shyness gone to who knows where tonight.

Tina pressed her nose against his as he ran a hand through that long, silky hair .

' Hmmm' Tina leaned in for a very passionate kiss .

Santana studied the couple, Artie, in particular, and wondered how he'd look without the dorky glasses and considered her next act of defiance against being good.

' Mike,' Brittany launched herself into her guys arms,' whew, that was so much fun!"

" Enjoyed watching you myself, Britt ' Mike kissed her soundly,' my hot girl'

' I want to sing ' declared Quinn, put in the mood by her friends number.

' Go on up there, babe,' told Puck, nonchalantly,' I'm not stopping you'

Her brows furrowed,' I meant that I want you to sing with me, Noah'

' Ah Quinn,' Puck shrugged,' cant I just hang out and watch you ?'

' We never sing together,' stressed Quinn, jabbing a finger at the couple across the table from them,' Finn and Rachel always sing together. I want us to, **PUCK' **

Puck floundered, knowing it was a chick thing. He was saved by Mercedes.

'Quinn, Rachel,' spoke up Mercedes,' Santana, get your asses up here.I have found the perfect song for us to bring down the house with…'

' I don't take orders from you, Mercedes Jones, retorted Santana with a smirk,' and this isn't glee, you cant make me sing a damn song with you girls'

' it will be fun, Santana " scolded a hurt Brittany,' I don't even know why you came'

' It doesn't matter, Britt,' dismissed Kurt,' we don't need her .'

' Must be ladies choice " Rachel scooted away from Finn.

' Is it Girls Just Wanna Have Fun?' asked Quinn**, f**ollowing behind Rachel.

" Oooh, good idea, Quinn,' chipped in Tina, excitedly,' we have to do that later'

' That is the ultimate girl song ' added Brittany, joining the girls onstage.

Puck slid his gaze across to Finn.' Chicks'

' I love watching Rachel ' responded Finn, truthfully.

Okay then, did that mean the girls were safe to discuss now?

' Quinn's pretty happy when she sings lately,' noted Puck,' helps her distress'

And that was the end of that.

Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt took center stage with Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel in the back.

Santana absolutely refused to budge for the number.

It was Mercedes that stepped forward , opening the song with her bold, brash voice

**Where have all the good men gone **

And **where are all the gods?**

Where's **the streetwise Hercules **

To **fight the rising odds?**

**In **the audience, Matt shook his head and chuckled,' Figures why she turned me down'

Rachel danced forward, eyes locking on Finn as she sang, only for him.

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

Late **at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need **

Finn smiled lovingly at his Rachel. He always got that she thought he was honorable and chivalrous but to know that he was her knight, that was cool. Beyond cool.

Matt and Mike started to razz him but he didn't care.

Together, the girls rocked the chorus as they danced around the stage, getting caught up in the song.

**I need a hero**

I'm **holding out for a hero til the end of the night **

H**e's gotta be strong **

A**nd he's gotta be fresh from the fight **

Quinn winked at Puck as her voice rang out to reach him

**I need a hero**

I**'m holding out for a hero til the morning light **

H**e's gotta be sure **

And **he's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life **

**P**uck felt a warm smile cross his features because he'd never been anything special, let alone a hero, to anyone before. Is that what Quinn was telling him? He would be that guy for her and their kid, he could be grand. Hadn't he been grand for her these days?

Tina shook her hips, dark hair bouncing behind her , loving the sun that gave her images of Artie rolling in to save her from the latest bully attack and sang to him.

His grin was tempting but then Artie always had this affect on her.

**Somewhere after midnight **

In **my wildest fantasies **

Somewhere **just beyond my reach**

There's **someone reaching back for me **

**A**rtie felt his heart thud against his chest and the heat that was coursing through him as Tina sang , her voice pure and the delight in her eyes, made him want. Something he hadn't really acknowledged to himself, how much he wanted his shy punk girl.

Kurt waggled his fingers , his signature move as far as the other gleeks were concerned, directed at all of the males in the audience and hoped there was someone out there for him.

**Racing on the thunder and rising in the heat **

Its **gonna take a superman to sweep me off of my feet **

**As **the girls cut loose, singing with all their heart about holding out for their hero, Finn took to the stage in two big steps and pulled Rachel into his arms, crushing her lips into a passionate kiss .

' T' Artie caught his girlfriends hand as she danced down the step to him.

' There is my very own hero in his trusty chair ' Tina was feeling giggly and girlish as she leaned into him, pressing her nose against his.

' It's not exactly a steed but it'll do ' Artie gave her a dreamy kiss that had her knees buckling so that she had to sit with him or fall on the floor.

Puck sauntered over to Quinn, his smile sexy. ' I've never been anyone's hero before; that was always Finn. I don't know how to be anyone but me but I want to be for you'

Quinn grabbed his tee shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss. ' I only want you'

Santana rolled her eyes at the mush all around her , even Mike and Brittany were sharing a sickening sweet moment. ' So isn't it the boys turn, now?'

Rachel lifted her arms from Finn's necks and asked,' Well, my handsome co-captain, are you guys up to the challenge of a mash-up perhaps ?'

Finn's mouth turned slightly, showing them his cute dimples.' You ladies couldn't handle our mash up tonight' he dropped a kiss on his girlfriends forehead,' but why don't we show our audience here what New Directions do best "

' Do you kids take requests ?' called Barry, noticing that his regulars had been enjoying the kids performance as much as he had.

All of the gleeks exchanged familiar looks and figured why the hell not.

' You kids know Somebody to Love ?" asked Barry, taking in the numerous couples still staying for karaoke and the three beers and wine he'd just served.

Tonight was going to be a profitable night for him thanks to these teenagers.

Finn and Rachel grinned at each other and faced their team, together.

' Do we know Somebody to Love, guys ?" Finn couldn't resist asking with a smirk.

' Hot damn, we sure do ' exclaimed Mercedes as even Santana joined them.

Kurt cued the music and New Directions took the stage as if they were performing in practice or for competition. A live audience really gave them the energy they needed to shine.

This song had the rousing chorus by everyone but it was Finn and Rachel's song.

Finn smiled ,his brown eyes crinkling around the corners, as he sang to his lady love '

**Can anybody find me somebody to love ? Oohoo**

Rachel spun around Finn, leading him as they played off of each others emotions

**Each morning I get up I die a little **

Can **barely stand on my feet **

Finn caught her hand in his and sang soulfully

**Take a look at yourself in the mirror **

And **cry**

**And I'm cryin yea yea**

Lord **what you doin to me **

I **have spent all my years believing you **

But **I just cant get no relief ! **

**H**e and Rachel danced around each other, as the group led the chorus, until the couple met and found each other once more for their parts together

Somebody**( somebody) somebody ( somebody)**

Somebody **( somebody ) **

**Can anybody find me **

**Somebody to love!**

**As the **kids sang and danced and played off of one another's energies , connecting with one another as friends, fellow gleeks, best friends, enemies, new loves, old loves, they never noticed Will Shuester, his arm around Emma Pillsbury's shoulder ,as they caught the tale end of New Directions floor show at the Karaoke room at the alley.

He and Emma were going to share a late supper and he was going to sing to her as something new for their Friday night date. Pride filled his heart as he watched them, listening to the solid round of applause they received from the audience.

Emma smiled, sweetly. ' Looks like the kids had the same idea as us, Will'

' Those are my kids, Emma,' replied Will, pride his voice,' that's my New Directions up there making me proud on a Friday night at a bowling alley '

The END


End file.
